Yet Another Dragon Age Story: A Tale of Three Elves
by CypherPen
Summary: During the Fifth Blight, three elves hold the key to changing the world forever. One elf, a time-travelling mage from the past, may find more than what she bargained for in the present. Another, a rogue from the Alienage, will soon become Ferelden's greatest hope. Finally, a third elf with a growing intellect and the ambition to match will ascend to greatness, no matter the costs.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is the first story in which I will use marked points-of-views for the three titular characters so it may seem confusing at first, especially if the three namesakes are doing things within the same chapter. However, when you see the sectional header in this format: ~Character's Name~, that means that that section of the story is being told through that character's perspective, even if all of them are in the same room. However, if you're already familiar with this type of story format, don't sweat it too much. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the works of Bioware, the creators of the Dragon Age series, neither do I own any of the characters, locations, lore, quotes, monsters, or background stories inside said media, save for those imagined and created by me.**

**Prologue: Three Lives, One World.**

_"Sometimes, fate can be one mysterious flagon of ale of whose contents your tummy aren't so sure of. You can choose to pass it on to the unsuspecting duster sitting next to you but most of the time it pays to pinch your nose and chug it all down...I think..." -_Random drunk dwarf_._

**~Anaisa~**

Catacombs underneath the small fishing village of Denerim

-186 Ancient

A few hours after the sun have risen, an elven girl named Anaisa continued to walk down the dark, damp corridors of the burial tunnels, using a floating ball of fire she'd conjured to light her path. Wearing a black mage robe with rich embroidery, the girl appeared to be around fifteen years of age and was very thin for her age. Her neck-length black hair, part of which was tied up into a right-sided bun with decorative hair pins, danced in the breezes that haunted the catacombs. Her green eyes reflected the light with an almost supernatural sheen. Behind her was a human girl who was older than Anaisa and has blonde hair and golden eyes. Unlike the elven girl, she appeared to be seventeen years old and wore a silky white gown with a beige overcoat. Her sword shone with an eerie glow as bright as the ball of fire. However, there was a slightly sad expression on her face as if she had been crying for a long time.

The two girls walked for some time until they reached a dead end. When the human girl gave Anaisa a funny look, Anaisa smiled sheepishly and gave one of the stones at the base of the wall a fierce kick, depressing it deeply. A resounding rumble echoed throughout the tunnels and the wall slid out of view, revealing a room full of relics and other objects of immerse value. The amount of dust and cobwebs that covered the items showed that they haven't been disturbed for a long, long time.

Anaisa turned and gave the human a smirk, causing the latter to return it before entering the room. Once she was in the room, the human murmured an incantation before thrusting her sword into the air. Immediately, several orbs of light materialized in the air, completely revealing the relics in their dirty but valuable glory. Satisfied, the human girl sheathed her weapon.

Whistling in appreciation, Anaisa turned to look at the human, her eyes making occasional glances at the relics. Finally after a moment have passed, she spoke, "Seriously, you have got to tell me exactly how you were able to hide your magical abilities from the Tevinters better than how I would've taught you, Andraste."

Andraste, the very person who the Chantry will centuries later consider to be the Bride of the Maker, the prophet of their faith, simply shrugged her shoulders. "After you taught me how to control my abilities, pretending to be a regular slave girl to the Tevinters wasn't so hard after all. Their slave drivers are so complacent that one can ferry weapons in plain sight of them and they _still_ would mistake them as exotic working tools. "

"But _why _would you want to hide your talents in the first place?" Anaisa asked, obviously not satisfied with her friend's answer. "If they found out that you were a mage, they would've at least made you a Laetan. You and your surviving family members would be very wealthy and better off than your peers, plus you would've been a slave no longer."

"I felt that it would be selfish of me to rise in rank while the rest of my people suffer under the cruel hands of our oppressors," Andraste said truthfully. "Besides, all they care about is power and more power. I mean, look at what their greedy magistars did to our world! Evil things attacking people everywhere, these 'darkspawn' as the Grey Wardens called them, are the very product of the Tevinters' hubris. *_Sigh_* No wonder the Maker has abandoned us..." Andraste looked as if she is going to cry again.

Anaisa went up to her friend and gave her a hug. Sniffing back her tears, Andraste hugged her back before holding her out at arms' length. "Thank you, Anaisa."

"No problem, Andraste," Anaisa said as she let go of the other girl. "What matters is that you did what was in your heart to do and that alone makes you purer than any of those would-be Laetans in Minrathous."

Andraste then thought of something. "Speaking of which, have you ever felt so bad for your people that you were willing to move away from all that wealth and luxury just to run south with me? You're from a family in the Altus class after all and I've heard that that's higher than the Laetan class."

"To be honest, I'd only abandoned my family because I didn't want to be lumped together with those idiotic magisters who'd started the Blight, most of whom belonged to the Altus class anyway," Anaisa responded freely, shrugging. "Besides, my family is a bunch of jerks who are experts in intrigue, yet are at a total loss when it comes to normal family life." Anaisa then looked at the relics, feeling a deep sense of loss. "Of course, especially in this crap hole of a country, I certainly missed my warm, soft bed and the warm beef stew and hot bread in the morning, the daily feet and back rubs and the servants bathing me at night..."

Andraste folded her arms and gave Anaisa a disapproving look. "This 'crap hole' is my homeland and you still haven't told me that you were in the least bit worried about your people, Anaisa."

"Who cares?" Anaisa said nonchalantly as she wiped dust and cobwebs off a nearby helmet. "If my people can escape captivity and rebuild Elvhenan or whatever that would amount to it in the future, then we shall be glorious again and praise be to the Maker. However, if they're still in rags a millennium from now, then that's the result of their laziness and; thus, it is _not_ my problem."

"No wonder Shartan doesn't get along with you," Andraste said levelly, shaking her head in pity. "He's right: you really are a spoilt little princess."

"He's just a bald-headed country elf who's only suitable for living in a forest, never the city!" Seeing Andraste's expression become very sour, Anaisa threw her hands into the air. "Oh alright, so I'm a selfish little prick, am I?!"

Andraste simply sneered. "Well at least you're able to swallow your pride and admit the truth. There's hope for you yet!" Andraste then changed the subject as she looked at the relics surrounding them. "Anyway, how'd you happened upon this cache?"

"While I was exploring these catacombs yesterday," Anaisa began to explain as she walked among the objects. "I accidentally kicked the stone outside and the wall slid away, revealing this room."

"Wow... this entire cache, these relics," Andraste was astounded. "This entire catacomb system must've preceded Denerim itself. The Tevinters must've built this room to house their relics before the Blight, perhaps in hopes of returning here someday."

"Nah, I suspect that this village was built around the same time or maybe earlier as a front to hide this cache from their enemies," Anaisa said, shaking her head. She then paused when she came across a full body oval mirror with strange markings on its golden frame. "Well, this should be interesting..."

Andraste went over to Anaisa and stood behind her as she looked at their reflections in the mirror. "Wait, you know what this mirror really is?"

"I've... I've heard of this relic from my mentor but... I'd never thought that this could actually exist!" Excited, Anaisa turned to Andraste. "Not only is this a regular mirror but, when the right spells are placed on it, this can be used as a sort of teleportation device that sends a person either into the past or the future! It dates back to when the Neromenians and the other human tribes were first united by Archon Darinius! Up until now, I'd always thought that the existence of such a relic was only a legend! I can't even count how many magisters would give an arm _and_ a leg to have this in their office."

"So, what are you planning to do, use this mirror to bargain for our freedom from the Tevinters?" Andraste asked inquisitively, raising an eyebrow. "You know that they would rather take it by force."

"Use this mirror as a bargaining chip, not likely!" Anaisa laughed as she turned back to the mirror. "I'm going to use it to travel to the future, perhaps see what becomes of this world."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Andraste exclaimed, shocked at what her elven friend had just said. "This thing is very old! You don't know if it even works and, even if it does, you don't know how to activate it or how to control where it would take you! You don't even know whether it's even safe to use!"

"Of course I know how to use this mirror!" Anaisa protested. "In fact, while looking for a book to read in my father's library, I happened upon a very old scroll that led to my fascination with this relic. Though the writings were a bit hard to read due to the deterioration of the skin, they say that to activate the relic, I must charge it up with lightning and fire spells first. Once it is fully charged, I must place my hand on the surface and say, 'Mirror, mirror, powerful and great, send me to the world two hundred years later right away' or '...send me to the world two hundred years earlier right away' for example and it will thus send me to my destination. If the scroll is correct, I should reappear in front of this very same mirror in the past or future."

"What if this mirror doesn't exist anymore in the future?" Andraste asked, bombarding Anaisa with additional questions. "What if it will be destroyed less than two hundred years from now? How will you get back home?"

"If by any chance the mirror is destroyed in the future, I will reappear at a random location in the future Thedas. Of course, getting back home will be a bit hard. I would either have to find a mirror with the same exact dimensions as this one and carve these runes into the frame, not that that will be simple. An easier alternative would be to find a second mirror like this one in the future to use, provided that it's not also broken or corrupted with dark energies." Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, Anaisa looked at Andraste hopefully. "Of course, I can be recalled back to this time period with your help. Just charge up the mirror the same way as if you were going to use it to travel in time and say, 'Anaisa, return here!'. When you touch the glass after saying that, you must be thinking of me at that time, otherwise it won't work."

"I hope you don't need my help immediately," Andraste said as she pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "I'm not very proficient in conjuring up lightning yet."

"Then I strongly suggest that you start practicing as soon as possible, Andraste."

"I know that but," Andraste motioned toward the mirror, her face marked with worry. 'Are you sure about doing this? All of this seems to be a bit hurried, don't you think? How long are you planning to spend in the future?"

"According to the scroll I've found," Anaisa continued as she scratched the back of her neck. "The mirror distorts the flow of time between when someone last used it in this time period and how long they spend in the past or future. A few minutes from the time since the mirror is first used could equal to a few days spent in the past or the future. Other than that, everything should be fine! The future can't be much worse than the way things are now, right?"

"Yes but I can't simply expect to master my lightning spells in a single night!" Andraste complained.

"Have no fear, Andraste!" Anaisa tried to reassure Andraste with a smile, which only made her worry even more. "If this mirror remains in this cache in the future, I can use this to return back here in an hour, in this time period of course. First, I would like to explore the future Thedas."

"That means that you'll spent about a week and a half in the future," With a heavy sigh, Andraste leaned closer to Anaisa and held her by the shoulders. She then looked into her green eyes, a pleading look on her face. "Please Anaisa, promise me that you won't stay any longer than that! Please promise me that you will come back alive!"

"I... I promise...," Anaisa was at a loss of words. Of the members of the Alamarri tribe she was currently residing in, Andraste is the only friend she has. Most of the tribesmen and women didn't trust her, as she was a magister's daughter. She and Shartan get into a lot of arguments because of that and even Maferath, Andraste's husband of one year and the war chief, seemed to avoid her. "I swear on my family's name and status that I will return, no matter what."

With a sad smile, Andraste nodded and hugged her tightly for a moment before letting go. "Be careful in the future, Anaisa, " she finally said, giving her a small smile. "Don't forget to tell me what happens to Thedas in the future, okay?"

Anaisa returned the expression with a smirk. "If you're famous in the future, I'll even bring back a portrait of you!"

"I'd be satisfied if you returned in one piece," Taking a few steps back, Andraste nodded. "Please be careful."

"If all goes well, that wouldn't really be necessary," Taking out a white and gold wand, Anaisa raised it into the air and uttered an incantation. Soon enough, her ball of fire was joined by a charged ball of electricity. Suddenly, Anaisa aimed her wand at the mirror and twin streams of fire and lightning erupted from the two floating balls of energy and blanketed the mirror. The runes on the frame glowed one by one until all of them shone like stars surrounded by fire and electricity.

The mirror was fully charged, much to Anaisa's excitement.

"Okay, now let me see...," Anaisa rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "How many years should I advance into the future? Two hundred years? Four hundred?"

"Would the amount of years you travel into the future affect how long you would be gone from here?" Andraste asked her.

"It should be no problem, Andraste." Anaisa then grinned wildly when a particularly adventurous idea appeared in her head. Placing a hand on the surprisingly cool glass, Anaisa intoned, "Mirror, mirror, powerful and great, send me to the world one thousand, one hundred and sixteen years later right away!"

Suddenly, the mirror's reflective surface glowed with an otherworldly light and tendrils of light slowly wrapped around Anaisa.

"Anaisa, are you out of your mind?!" Andraste yelled as she tried to pull Anaisa back, only for the latter to forcibly shove her away with a free hand.

"Do not touch me!" Anaisa yelled over the din of the magically charged mirror. "I don't want you to be dragged in with me into the future! You the one who has to bring me back if anything goes wrong, remember?!"

"But one thousand, one hundred, and sixteen years is a bit too much, don't you think?!" Andraste protested as she stood back.

"I know but it's worth it!" Anaisa then gave Andraste a grin that she hoped was reassuring. "Just practice your lightning spells more just in case and I'll be back before din-"

Before Anaisa could say anything else, the mirror quickly pulled her in and, after a flash of light, everything quickly gave way to darkness.

''''''''''''''''''

**~Lunari~**

Denerim Alienage in the afternoon.

A lone house

9:30 Dragon

"Lunari, wakey, wakey!"

Stirring from her sleep, Lunari stared tiredly in the mischievous eyes of the red-haired elf. With a grin, she stepped aside as Lunari sat up in the bed. With a yawn, Lunari rubbed her eyes and whispered a small prayer to the Maker, which elicited a scowl from the redhead. Finally, Lunari turned toward the redhead and asked, "Shianni, what time is it?"

With a wry grin, Shianni feigned innocence. "Well, I was going to let you enjoy your beauty sleep until the next morning but figured that Valendrian will be pissed at your tardiness for your own wedding and that of Cousin Soris, like he is now-"

"Maker's breath, you let me oversleep, Shianni?!" Lunari jumped out of the bed so fast that she tripped over her own foot and landed face first into a wash bucket filled with water Her head now wedged into the bucket, Lunari ran around the room, her screams of frustrations muffled, before running into a wall and falling onto her back.

Chortling at her cousin's antics, Shianni stopped when the door opened and an older male elf entered. When he saw Lunari on the floor struggling with the bucket stuck to her head, he quickly rushed to her aid. Yanking the bucket free, he turned and gave Shianni a disapproving look, causing her to chuckle in nervousness.

"It's good to see you up andabout, Uncle Cyrion," Shianni said as she walked toward the door. "I was just checking on Lunari here. I'll inform Valendrian that she is on her way, m'kay?"

Watching Shianni leave, Cyrion smiled and turned toward a drenched and flustered Lunari. "That Shianni is certainly like her father." he said, chuckling. "I don't know whether to appreciate her outspokenness and brashness or to dread them."

"The shem have made her into such a person, Father," Lunari muttered as Cyrion helped her to her feet. "Had they treated our people with more respect than they do now, perhaps she would be a bit more reasonable."

"I understand how you feel about the humans but please remember this: not all of them are prejudiced against our kind. In fact, Valendrian has a human friend who's supposed to be visiting the Alienage today."

"Perfect," Lunari then gave a deep sigh as she squeezed water out of her straight shoulder-length, auburn hair. "At least he won't come here to demand his 'privilege' with me during my wedding."

Ignoring the comment, Cyrion got up and went over to a nearby chest. Taking out a key, he opened it and took out an armful of items, including a pair of long leather boots and what appeared to be a wedding gown. Closing the chest, he relocked it before returning back to Lunari.

"These boots once belonged to your mother Adaia," Cyrion finally said as he handed it to her. Lunari became downcast as she saw her faint reflection in the dark leather, remembering the woman who not only taught her the fighting skills of a rogue but was a great mother. Even when she had felt that she wasn't going to be able to be agile or stealthy enough to master the art, her mother have always been there to encourage her, as well as to teach her. "In her youth, these boots have always kept her from being revealed to her enemies. They're padded so that every footfall will be as silent as those of a cat. However, in your quiet life as the wife of Nelaros of Highever, who'd arrived here earlier than expected I might add, I am sure that they will serve as a memento for your mother, whether you decide to wear them or not."

"Thank... thank you, Father," Lunari muttered as she brought the boots closer, smelling the leather and cloth. Having never met him before, Lunari have heard from the matchmaker her father hired that Nelaros was a great guy. An accomplished smith in Highever, Nelaros is also known as a savage fighter who'd once singlehandedly fought off four muggers who'd tried to rob him. Though Lunari personally hated the idea of anyone choosing her mate for her without even allowing her to get to know him better, she had solemnly accepted the proposal as she didn't want to break her father's heart. Still...

Walking up to his daughter, Cyrion smiled sadly as he gently placed a free hand on one of her shoulders. His silver eyes locked with those of Lunari before his lips finally formed words, "I'd never thought that my beloved child would some day grow into a beautiful woman. This have become the happiest and the saddest day of my life. Oh I can feel your mother's spirit in you, her power and will in your eyes. Before she married me, she was just as vigorous and as defiant as Shianni. She was a troublemaker, which the humans have also attributed to the rest of us. Just live peacefully in Highever and never mention your training to Nelaros. Most men get a bit... fidgety if their wives can fight just as good as them."

"Father, you are so sexist!" Lunari chuckled, though she was a bit annoyed by his comment. "Given what the matchmaker told me about Nelaros, I'm sure that he'll appreciate my talents even more!"

"I certainly hope so, Lunari," Cyrion smiled for a bit before becoming a bit serious. "Remember, the world really appreciates those who are slow to draw their weapons. Sometimes, shedding blood isn't always the only alternative. I hope you understand that someday, Lunari."

"I will Father," Lunari promised

"Good, now get dressed and don't forget to say your goodbyes to the others. I'll be with Valendrian and Nelaros when you are ready to get married." Letting go, Cyrion placed the items on the bed and began to walk toward the door.

"Wait Father!" Lunari called out to Cyrion, who stopped to look at her. Taking a deep breath, Lunari continued, "I love you."

A wide smile stretched across Cyrion's aging face. "I love you too, Lunari," he finally said before exiting the house, leaving Lunari to her devices. Her mind wandering at the kind of life that lies ahead in her future, Lunari began to change into her wedding gown. Little did she know that fate has a different future in mind for her.

''''''''''''''''

**~Marisalene~**

Fereldan Circle of Magi

The third floor

Later that day...

Just like in the rest of the tower, the third floor was a sprawling place of activity. A few days ago, a messenger from the king of Ferelden have requested for a detachment of mages to report to the ancient fortress of Ostagar to the far south to help battle the darkspawn. However, it was of no surprise that the Circle would only send in a few mages.

Inside one of the senior enchanter's rooms, an elven woman in her late twenties sat at a vanity desk and combed her long and silky golden hair as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her amethyst eyes scrutinizing every detail. Having fair skin with tiny freckles on her face, the elven mage was indeed beautiful. Dressed in her senior enchanter's robes, the elf pulled her collar down to see her chest. There, lodged inside the skin where the aortic artery would be, was a strange stone that seemed to glow with an otherworldly magenta light, even in the relatively dimness.

Someone knocked on the door and the elf covered herself and continued to comb her hair without looking away from the mirror. "Come in!" she called out to the person.

A female human mage who was much older than her walked in and closed the door after her. Also wearing a senior enchanter's robe, her gray hair was tied back into a bun. Her eyes, though having a maternal gleam, were also filled with a powerful determination to stand up to whatever surprises life throws at her and the wisdom to boot. It came at no surprise that she was one of the most respected mages in the Fereldan Circle.

"I've come to inform you that I'd just volunteered to go with Uldred and the other mages to Ostagar," the older woman spoke as she stood beside the elf. "I just can't stand around and let the darkspawn consume us all. You're welcome to join us if you like, Marisalene."

Marisalene paused at the woman's words. Setting down the comb, she stood up and turned to face the human, a sad smile on her face. She then pulled her collar to the side, showing her the strange stone. "I would love to, Wynne," she finally said, having a strong Orlesian accent, yet a soft-spoken voice. "However, I suspect that the Templars are a bit... nervous about my capabilities, especially after what happened four years ago. Even that madman Greagoir and his men once wondered whether it's a good idea to make me Tranquil, '_Just in case', _he say. _Pfah_, I'd rather die!"

Carefully touching the smooth surface of the stone with a finger, Wynne took Marisalene's hand and caressed them. "I remembered that disaster as it was yesterday, Marisa," Wynne finally said, a maternal smile on her face. Marisalene couldn't help but to relax if even for a bit. "However, like the others, I'd never blamed you for that incident, nor do I blame you for how it somehow changed you or for the fact that it lodged that shard into your chest to serve as a constant reminder. Perhaps it's the Maker's will or perhaps it's something else."

Marisalene couldn't help but to nod. Four years ago, a magenta meteorite crashed into the side of the Circle Tower and lodged into the floor of the third level, narrowly missing Marisalene. However, the impact sent shards everywhere, one of which were lodged into her chest and had nearly killed her. After samples of the meteorite were taken and the whole mass was destroyed by the mages, a surgeon was summoned to help remove the shard from Marisalene's chest. However, after examining the wound, the surgeon decided to leave the shard in place, as she would've bled to death if it was to be removed. Ever since then, the skin has healed around the shard, keeping it in place. However, that was only the beginning.

As the years went by, the sole Orlesian mage of the Fereldan Circle began to increase in intellect easier and faster than anyone else could ever do under normal circumstances and has been known to become ambitious as well. Within those years, Marisalene has risen from a full mage to a senior enchanter to everyone's surprise, making her the youngest mage to achieve such a position in the history of the Circle. She'd even been offered the position of first enchanter when the previous one died. However, like Wynne before her, Marisalene refused the position, stating that she'd rather not 'burden herself with such a grave responsibility', as she puts it. Shortly after the position passed to Irving, Marisalene continued to teach the apprentices while, at the same time, dreaming of bigger things.

"I'd always wanted to leave these circular walls behind and to explore the outside world," Marisalene finally said with a grin. "I'll take you on your offer, Wynne."

Smiling, Wynne gave Marisalene a warm hug. "You'll make a fine mage, dear," Wynne finally said before letting go. "Perhaps you will be the one to change the world forever."

"Somehow, that feels truer than I'd imagined," Marisalene said, grinning

"That's why I really mean it!" Wynne chuckled. "Just ask Irving if you can accompany us and let me know what he says."

"I will, Wynne," Marisalene said as Wynne left the room. Turning back to the mirror, Marisalene examined the shard again, rubbing it gently. It have stopped hurting long ago and even felt comfortable against her skin. Whether the shard has actually affected her body in subtle ways or her skin had gotten accustomed to surrounding the foreign object, Marisalene wasn't sure. However, what she does know is that the shard has increased her potential for greatness and she wasn't going to spend it locked up inside this tower.

"Time to have a chat with the first enchanter," Marisalene said as she grabbed her staff and left the room.

Walking pass a few mages, Marisalene headed toward Irving's office. When she finally arrived, she found him talking to Knight-Commander Greagoir. When her footfalls echoed on the marble floor, both men turned to her. While Irving was a bit surprised to see her, Greagoir appeared to be unperturbed at her arrival, though Marisalene could sense his wariness.

"May I speak to you for a moment, First Enchanter?" Marisalene asked.

Irving glanced at Greagoir, who quickly understood and left the two to themselves. Closing the door after him, Marisalene and Irving faced each other for a moment Finally, she spoke, "Irving, I understand that everyone have been worrying about me every since what happened four years ago and the Templars have a reason to be tensed. However, I wanted to ask if you would allow me to accompany the other mages to Ostagar to prove that I'm just as normal as-"

"There's no need to ask," Irving said, interrupting her. He then gave her a warm smile. "Before you arrived, me and Greagoir was just discussing with each other about sending you with the others. I'm pretty sure that King Cailan will complain about the amount of mages we'll be sending him, might as well send in another experienced and powerful mage to make up for the deficiency."

Feeling that a weight has been lifted off her heart, Marisalene went over to Irving and surprised him with a hug. "Thank you so much!" Marisalene said excitedly.

Blushing heavily, Irving tentatively stroked Marisalene's golden hair. "Um... please keep in mind that such a decision didn't come lightly. Greagoir at first wanted me to keep you here and I was close to agreeing with him. Even I find it strange that one would become more intelligent after facing firsthand such a life-threatening experience. He feels that such intellect will breed curiosity that would entice you into gaining...forbidden knowledge. That, coupled with the strange shard in your body that started it all, gives him and his Templars a good reason to be worried."

Letting go, Marisalene gave the first enchanter a wry smile. "Nevertheless, I'd still proved to be loyal to the teachings of the Chantry. That should speak well of my trustworthiness, no?"

"Aye, but some things are more that just skin deep, dear," Yawning, Irving then nodded at Marisalene. "Go pack your things and meet with the other mages in the lobby. They'll leave for Ostagar in two hours."

"Thank you so much, I shall not disappoint you!" Marisalene nodded before leaving his office.

As she continued walking down the halls, her mood brighter than ever, Marisalene came across one of her favorite pupils, who was carrying a sheet of paper in his hands. When he saw her, he sighed in relief and came over to her.

"Hello Jowan, how everything's going? Are you excelling in the extra lessons I've been giving you?" Marisalene asked seductively, her fingers caressing his face. As a stream of blood flowed out of one of Jowan's nostrils, he began to blush. "Oops, something's broken."

"G-good t-t-to see you, m-ma'am!" Jowan whimpered, stuttering in embarrassment as he wiped the blood off his face. He then handed the paper to her as he looked away. "P-please sign this for me!"

Taking the paper, Marisalene's eyes scanned through the words. "May I ask what you have in mind for a rod of fire?"

Looking around to make sure that no one else was watching them, Jowan leaned forward and whispered into Marisalene's ear. When he finished, Marisalene placed a hand on one of his shoulders. "Ah, love has no bounds it can't overcome, neither does it have any costs it cannot pay. Okay, I'll sign this but it is our little secret, no?"

After Marisalene signed the consent form, Jowan took it and bowed deeply in gratitude. "Thank you so much for helping us!" Jowan said in a hushed voice, his expression as bright as Marisalene's mood. "You have our eternal gratitude!"

"_Don't get caught...3_," Marisalene said, giving him a wink as he ran off into the distance.

"Maker's breath, you would make a great matchmaker if you weren't a mage already."

Turning toward the source of the remark, Marisalene licked her lips as the person showed himself. A human mage who was almost a decade her senior, his head was clean-shaven and his red wine colored eyes held an intense intellect and cunning that rivaled her own.

"Uldred, you're such a dirty little eavesdropper, aren't you?" Marisalene mused as the two met and lightly kissed each other on the lips. "I trust that you'd even figured what little Jowan wants, no?"

"The little runt's desires don't concern me, my love," Uldred said as he rubbed her back. "What matters now is that there is a glorious future ahead of us. The Chantry and its oppressive laws and Templars will become relics of the past and we shall be free at last."

Pressing a finger to her lips, Marisalene's eyes darted everywhere, silently noting where everyone nearby were and whether they could hear them. "Don't breath too loudly or the Templars will hear you, my love," Marisalene muttered.

Uldred quickly corrected himself, lowering his voice. "Thank you for the tip. Anyway, how is the others? Will they be ready when the party begins, per se?"

"Ready and eager to act when you cut the cake, once we return here of course, my love," Marisalene said as she hugged Uldred tighter.

Uldred blinked in confusion. "You're coming with us to Ostagar as well?"

Marisalene nodded. "There's a little... business that I must attend to once I get there, my love. Something that will aid us in our endeavors."

Looking at Marisalene for a moment, Uldred finally shrugged. "Well, if it helps us achieve freedom, then so be it. Until next time." Bending to kiss Marisalene's left hand, Uldred bowed his head and went down the hall.

Marisalene watched as he encountered one of the Circle's Tranquils. At that very moment, light shone from a nearby window and reflected off Uldred's bald head, causing her to quickly avert her eyes. The Tranquil; however, yelped in surprise when the light hit him in full force.

"I... Please clarify the nature and intention of this spell, Uldred," the Tranquil furiously rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly as he inquired in the characteristic monotone of mages who had been cut off from the Fade due to the Rite of Tranquilly. Personally, Marisalene both pitied and despised them: first, became they are incapable of using magic or having emotions and, second, because most of them chose to be turned into such unfeeling 'objects' when they should've just accepted their abilities as a precious gift. "I don't believe it's catalogued in the list of known magic-"

"I'd just buffed and waxed my head, you _thing_!" Uldred growled, anger already bubbling to the surface. "Is that a problem?!"

"Not at all, Uldred," The Tranquil said as he leaned closer to inspect Uldred's head. "In fact, I'm curious. It seems that you used a copious amount of wax on your head."

"What makes you say that?" Uldred asked him, becoming even more suspicious of what the Tranquil will say next.

The Tranquil gave Uldred a placid smile as if to avoid offending him. However, Uldred found the gesture to be insulting. "I can see my reflection along the remarkable curvature of your skull. It is truly astounding."

Marisalene quickly looked away as Uldred erupted into a chorus of cursing and yelling. Giggling to herself, Marisalene continued to look for the very mage who is like a mother to her, a woman who she still respected, even if her ideas clashed with those of Uldred.

"Where can you be, Wynne? I have some wonderful news for you..."

'''''''''''''''''''''

**~Anaisa~**

On the outskirts of the village of Lothering

9:30 Dragon

A few minutes later...

While Lunari was preparing for her wedding and Marisalene was packing her belongings for the trip to Ostagar, a lone Chasind warrior was sitting at a campfire in a clearing, turning a lost piglet he'd killed, gutted, and subsequently impaled onto a spit. As the succulent meal's scent reached his nostrils, the Chasind's mouth watered as he visualized sinking his teeth into such plump and juicy flesh. Perhaps it will provide him with enough energy to flee the darkspawn encroaching from his homeland in the Korcari Wilds until he comes across more food.

When he judged the piglet to be well done, the Chasind took it off the fire and licked his lips hungrily. He was about to take a bite out of the piglet when a bright flash of pale green light erupted on the other side of the campfire. When it disappeared just as quickly as it has arrived, a small teenage girl was left in its place. Wearing black robes with rich, golden embroidery, the girl's hair was of the same color with part of it tied up into a bun to her right. She held a curious white stick in her hand that seemed to glow faintly despite the sun's light. Coming to herself, the girl looked around until her green eyes fell on him. "_Avanna_*," she spoke, greeting him with a small wave and a smile.

His eyes bulging out of his sockets, the Chasind quickly dropped the cooked piglet and backed away, his face filled with unspeakable terror. _"Witch, witch!"_ he squealed loudly "_G-get away from me!"_

Offended at the Chasind's words, the girl stepped around the campfire and glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare compare me to those lowland savages! I am from the Tevinter Imperium, I'll have you know that!"

Unfortunately, the Chasind wasn't having any of it. He quickly reached for his crossbow and cocked the launcher back. Notching a bolt, he was about to aim the weapon at the girl when she made a quick flick at him with her wand. Immediately, his crossbow exploded into a thousand charred pieces as a lightning bolt tore its way through it. Knocked to the ground by the blast, the Chasind quickly crawled away from the girl as she stood over him, soiling his pants in the process.

"I am not your enemy, yet you dared try to kill me?!" the girl practically screeched, causing the Chasind to whimper in fear, despite the fact that he is a grown man who can easily tear her apart with his bare hands. "_Venhedis_*, I ought to immolate you right here and now, yet-"

Unable to take it anymore, the Chasind scrambled to his feet and ran off into the surrounding woods, screaming at the top of his lungs, _"Someone, save me from this witch! She's trying to kill me! HELP!"_

"I'm not finished yet, you nincompoop!" Anaisa screeched as the Chasind disappeared into the woods. "I was going to say that I needed your-oh _nevermind_!"

With an exasperated sigh, Anaisa caught sight of the roasted piglet on the ground. Gingerly picking it up, Anaisa wiped dirt off it before using a tiny ice spell to cool the meat. Taking a bite, Anaisa was deep in thought as she assessed her current predicament. Having been deposited in an unknown location, Anaisa now knew that the mirror had already been destroyed in this time period and; thus, either she has to find another mirror like the one she'd used to get here or depend on Andraste to recall her back. However, getting back home at this very moment was the least of her worries.

Looking around, Anaisa could see several streamers of smoke rising in the distance. Seeing the tops of a large building peek over the trees screening the sources of the smoke, Anaisa devoured the last of her meal and headed in that direction. If anyone knew how much this world has changed in the last millennium, then she will meet them very soon. Her only fear; however, is that they will be just as unreasonable as that disrespectful and paranoid man.

***Author's Note: For those who don't know Tevene, the language of the Tevinter Imperium, 'Avanna' means 'Hello' and 'Venhedis' is a swear word, possible like saying 's#& ' or 'f* $'. Thank God for Wikia! XP**


	2. Chapter 1: When All Go South

**Disclaimer: I own none of the works of Bioware, the creators of the Dragon Age series, neither do I own any of the characters, locations, lore, quotes, monsters, or background stories inside said media, save for those imagined and created by me.**

**Chapter 1: When All Go South (Both Figuratively and Literally)**

_"Maker's breath, I'd never seen anything like it! Never in my life had I met a mage whose scalp is more polished than my armor will ever be! He could even help us subdue those blasted maleficar by blinding them! - A random Templar speaking to his comrades about Uldred. _

**~Lunari~**

Denerim Alienage

Early afternoon...

"Mother, Father, why do we have to do to Ostagar? Why can't we go to Highever? I've heard of how the soldiers treat their laborers."

"Going to Highever is just not possible, Nessa," the male elf grumbled to his daughter as he inspected the wagon. "We must strike out while we still can."

Having said her goodbyes to her friends and neighbors, as well as received what little gifts they could scrounge up for her, Lunari was about to look for Soris when she came across Nessa and her family. When the female elf saw her, she ran toward her and hurriedly grabbed her hands, her pleading eyes brimming with tears. "What's the matter, Nessa?" Lunari asked her, a bit worried.

"You've got to help us, Lunari!" Nessa begged, dropping to her knees. "My...my family got kicked out a few days ago when our human landlord sold our house from underneath us to use as storage! My parents are planning to travel to Ostagar but I don't want to go there, since I've heard of how the laborers there are treated. We have nowhere else to go and my parents are too proud to ask for help. Please, I'm begging you, help us!"

Feeling a lump in her throat, Lunari thought about the total amount of silver she'd received from the villagers. It came up to around fifteen silver pieces, enough to live on for a couple months in Highever as Nelaros' wife. However, Lunari have heard of a war being fought in southern Ferelden and began to wonder whether Nessa's family were actually making the right choice in going to Ostagar.

Freeing her hands, Lunari took out the bag of silver and, counting ten pieces of silver, gave them to Nessa. "Go rent another place to live inside this city," she finally said, which caused Nessa's parents to look at each other in surprise. "Perhaps you can even open a shop or something?"

"Oh thank you so much, Lunari!" Smiling for the first time in days, Nessa stood back up and gave Lunari a tight hug. "I shall remember this forever!"

"Maker smile upon you, Lunari!" Nessa's mother said with a smile.

"Since we're essentially going nowhere," Nessa's father said as Nessa handed him the silver coins. "We're going to stay for your wedding."

"I'll see you at the ceremony, then," Lunari said as she bid them farewell. Her mood brighter, Lunari ran off to look for Soris. Around her, most of the other elves were congratulating her as the others were putting the finishing touches on the decorations. As the afternoon sun cast warm rays into the Alienage, Lunari was so distracted by the scenery that she ran into someone. As the world turned on its side, Lunari found her lips pressed into those of the person she'd ran into. Immediately, everyone in the vicinity gasped in shock.

Heavily blushing, Soris quickly pushed his cousin off of him and sat up, breathing heavily in stunned surprise. "Well, that was embarrassing," he remarked.

Lunari; however, was sputtering as she repeatedly wiped her lips. "Great," she finally said, already cringing visibly. "I hope that no one starts spreading rumors about us committing incest on our wedding days."

"That kiss was totally accidental," Soris reasoned as the both of them stood to their feet. "Anyway, let's find our betrothed. I don't want to keep mine waiting. She sounds like a dying door mouse, especially when angry. Your betrothed; however, is quite handsome by the way. A dream come true."

"Ah, is he?" Lunari asked as the two hurried off the find their betrothed.

"Yes he is. By the Maker, I'd even trade for him."

"Dream on!" Lunari said as the two raced to the stage. When they got there, they stopped by a crowd of elves gathered near the stage. In their midst was two well-dressed elves. One of them, a female who'd Lunari knew to be Valora, who was Soris' betrothed, stood next to a male elf who Lunari didn't recognized. His light blonde hair has a fragrant of hair bleach and his fair skin only seemed to compliment its color. Though he looked just as young as her, Lunari could see well-chiseled muscles under his shirt. Suddenly, it dawned on Lunari who this person is.

"Hello, I am Nelaros of Highever," Nelaros spoke in a gentle voice as he beheld his betrothed. "The moment I'd set eyes on you, I'd knew that the Maker has destined for us to be together forever. You must be Lunari, correct?"

Her face as red as a ripe tomato, Lunari then fidgeted nervously. "Um, actually my name is Marva."

Nelaros' faced paled at his perceived mistake. "Er... forgive my misunderstanding..."

"Nah, just kidding!" Lunari teased him with a playful grin. "I am Lunari Tabris, your future wife."

"Oh, thank the Maker, you're quite a playful lady!" Breathing a sigh of relief, Nelaros continued. "Anyway, are you nervous?"

"I wasn't until I saw you, to tell you the truth," Lunari said, becoming a bit serious.

"In that case," Nelaros clasped Lunari's hands within his own and leaned closer to look into her eyes. "I'll spend every waking moment learning how to make you happy."

Immediately, Lunari was swooned by Nelaros' remark. "Ooh, are you a charming little deviant-"

Suddenly. commotion erupted nearby and Lunari turned to the source. Walking toward them with a purpose were none other than three human males who shared the same lecherous grin as they eyed every elven girl them passed. Dressed in the attire that members of the upper class often wear, it was clear that they have a darker purpose of being present than to see the wedding. When the lead human grabbed a female elf from behind, she struggled with him until she finally broke free and ran away, much to the his amusement.

"Grab a whore, boys!" he shouted to his friends, who in turn chuckled darkly. "This is a party, isn't it!? Go have a good time!"

"This is a wedding, shem!" a familiar elf stepped forward to face the human. Lunari's eyes widened in surprise to find that it was Shianni, who was both angry and a bit frightened. "Go have your little party somewhere."

Shianni's boldness; however, seemed to entice the human even more and hetoward her, eyeing her as a snake would stare intently at a mouse. "Ooh, you're quite feisty, aren't you?" he mused as he took a step closer to her. "I'll enjoy taming you...and that pretty bride over there too."

Lunari tensed when the human's eyes fell on her. She then took a step backward as the human came over to her. 'Take another step, human, and I'll swear I'll rip away some very valuable parts, if you know what I mean," she threatened him.

"Oh, your spunk really turns me on!" the human said lecherously before quickly grabbing Lunari's hand. Grunting, Lunari tried to pull away, only for the human to yank her closer to him. "I'll enjoy breaking you."

"Hey, get away from her, you fiend!" Nelaros snarled as he managed to pull Lunari free, much to the human's annoyance. "Get stuffed already, you beast!"

The human's expression became darker. "I'll be careful whose hands you touch with those filthy paws of yours, knife-ears," the human threatened as his acquaintances flanked him, sharing his expression. "You just might...lose them."

"You'll lose your head before that happens, shem!" Nelaros threatened.

Glowering, the human clenched a fist. "You would dare threaten your betters..."

"Hey loser!" someone shouted, causing the human and his friends to turn around. Acting on reflexes, the human reached up with a hand just in time to intercept a wine bottle that was heading for his face. Looking at the wine bottle, the human's dark expression was quickly replaced by a light-hearted smile that somehow felt to be bordered on sarcasm.

"After having my privileges with every young elven woman inside this dump, I shall get drunk tonight!" he said happily, much to the surprise of everyone. Even his two friends were stunned beyond belief.

Surprised at the sudden turn of events, Shianni became angrier at her botched attempt to knock the human unconscious and began searching for another weapon to use. Finding a four foot long breadstick on a nearby table that had gotten a bit hard due to being in the sun for too long, Shianni quickly grabbed it and tried to hit the human with it. However, he quickly grabbed it before it could connect with his skull and, yanking it out of Shianni's hand, took a bite. "Cheap elven bread," he muttered, munching on the crunchy bread before grinning. "Nevertheless, I shall eat first before partying tonight!"

Everyone, including the two other humans, struggled not to collapse from sheer shock at the human's antics.

Even more furious than before, Shianni snatched a teddy bear from a child and went over to the side of the stage. Lunari's keen eyesight could see Shianni slip a large stone into the teddy's head before returning to the human, who held his grin as he opened his arms.

"Is that a teddy bear?" he asked. "Perfect! I'll shall sleep soundly tonight with such a companion-"

_*THRACK!*_

The human was abruptly cut off when Shianni slammed the teddy bear into his face. Teetering in place, the human bore a goofy smile on his face. Dropping the wine bottle and the breadstick he was holding the man fell onto his back and became unconscious. Everyone gasped in stunned shock as Shianni stood over the motionless human. "Try sleeping soundly now, shem," she spat.

The human's two friends quickly rushed to the human and picked him up. One of them looked up to glare at Shianni. "Do you know what you just done?!" he questioned as they lifted the human onto their shoulders. "You'd just knocked out Vaughan Kendelis, the son of the arl of Denerim!"

"You're going to pay for this!" the other human threatened as the two carried Vaughan away.

Stunned beyond belief, Shianni dropped the teddy bear and backed away. Shaken, Shianni covered her face with her hands. "Oh, what have I done?"

"Don't worry, Shianni," Soris tried to reassure her. "No self-respecting human man would tell anyone that an elven woman knocked him out."

"But still... I.. need to go," Without a word, Shianni ran off into the distance.

"Well, that went well," Soris said dryly before turned to Valora and Nelaros. "Now that we've met our betrothed, it's time to go find Valendrian before he kick our asses about being late."

"Until later, my love," Nelaros said as he kissed Lunari's hand, causing her to blush.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can," Valora mused.

"We intend to try," Soris said, sharing her smile.

After Valora and Nelaros have left, Soris turned toward Lunari. He was about to speak when he noticed someone in the distance behind her, causing Lunari to turn and follow his gaze. The person in question was a human male who wore a silver armor set. He has black hair and a bushy beard that only seem to complement his tanned skin. Holding his hands behind his back, Lunari noticed that he was looking around the Alienage as if inspecting the surroundings. Two swords of different designs were sheathed on his back.

"Great, another shem coming to cause more trouble," Soris grumbled before turning back to Lunari. "Lunari, can you please get him out of here, peacefully of course? I don't want any more trouble with the humans."

"What makes you think that I can do it?" Lunari asked, giving Soris a funny look.

"For one thing, you know how to fight as well as to disarm people," Soris shrugged. "Just get him out of here without resorting to bloodshed, okay?"

"*_Sigh_* Fine then," Lunari grumbled before walking toward the human.

When she got closer to the human, he noticed her presence and turn to give her a small smile. "It seems that this is a great celebration, a wedding perhaps?" he asked her.

"Aye, it's a wedding alright and you're not invited," Lunari said coldly as she stopped a few feet away. Folding her arms across her chest, Lunari then continued, "Have you found what you're looking for, human?"

"I have yet to find it, yet I somehow know that it's here," the human said as he looked around. "I intend to stay for a bit until it find it."

"I'm afraid that what you're looking for isn't here. Now get out."

"I'm afraid that I'm going nowhere, my lady," the human said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Lunari could feel anger rising inside of her. "You're trying my patience, shem. Leave now or I will kill you!"

The human chuckled, to her surprise. "You must be very brave to stand up to a man who is obviously well-armed and armored, despite the fact that you has no weapon to use. I fear that the resulting fight will be, how should I say it, _one-sided_."

"My mother taught me how to fight bare-handed, human," Lunari seethed as she took a threatening step toward the human. "I will say this only once: get the Fade out of here now!"

"You threatened me twice, yet I still stand," the human spoke, a daring edge in his voice. His eyes gleamed as if beckoning her to unleash her rage, or so Lunari thought. "My answer is still 'no'. Now what?"

"Prepare for a beating, human," Lunari growled as she took another step toward the human.

Just as Lunari was about to attack the human, someone familiar arrived and, to Lunari's surprise, shook hands with the human. Wearing a red tunic and beige pants, the male elf was very old, perhaps in his late fifties. His long gray hair fluttered in the cool afternoon breeze.

"Good afternoon Duncan," he said to the human, a bright smile on his smile. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"Valendrian, _you _know this human?!" Lunari asked incredulously.

"Of course I know Duncan, Lunari," Valendrian said as he turned to Lunari. "He's the Fereldan Grey Wardens' commander and he's been in town lately to look for recruits to fight the darkspawn in Ostagar."

"Er,... sorry about what I'd said earlier, Duncan," Lunari apologized grudgingly to the human. "Anyway, what are the darkspawn?"

"Apology accepted," Duncan said before continuing. "Darkspawn are twisted creatures who corrupt the very ground they walk upon and spread terror, destruction, and death wherever they go. Usually, they only ever come to the surface as small raids and miniature invasions but are often beaten back. However, their numbers have been increasing lately so I fear the worst is coming."

"You feel that this is really a Blight?" Valendrian asked with worry on his face.

"It may very well be, which is why I'm here searching for recruits," Duncan said as he motioned toward Lunari. "Speaking of which, this young lady is quite courageous when she first stood up to me, despite the fact that she was unarmed."

"This young lady has a wedding that she is no doubt late to, Duncan," Valendrian reminded him, casting a disapproving glance at Lunari, causing her to smile nervously. "Do you intend to invoke the Rite of Conscription here?"

"While the Grey Wardens' need for recruits is great, I shall not ruin such a wondrous occasion," Duncan said before giving Valendrian a knowing smile. "However, the timing of this wedding is more than coincidental, don't you think?"

"It's certainly is," Valendrian said, returning the smile. "Besides, one should get a chance to enjoy the peacefulness of life without thinking of death and war."

"I suppose you're right," Duncan said, nodding. "Nevertheless, I shall tarry for the wedding until the morning."

"You're welcome to do so, Duncan," Valendrian said before turning back to Lunari. "As for you, find Soris and tell him to get ready for the double wedding."

"Yes Valendrian," Lunari nodded before leaving the two to themselves. As she walked back to the stage, Lunari thought about Duncan's implied offer. If she was to become a Grey Warden, perhaps the humans wouldn't look down on her people anyone. However, she'd heard that being conscripted to the Grey Wardens' ranks meant a death sentence, as they have the highest casualty rates when it came to fighting the darkspawn. Also, there's a rumor that though many people are conscripted into the Grey Wardens, only a few survived joining them, possibly due to their training or something else. Of course, such things obviously don't apply to her since she's getting married anyway.

Lunari took a deep breath and braced herself for the new life that's ahead of her.

'''''''''''''''''''

**~Anaisa~**

The village of Lothering

Thirty minutes later...

Due to the strict training regimen her tutor often imposes on her, Anaisa was surprising composed for a preteen even as the soldiers donning strange armor surrounded her, their swords drawn. Silver in appearance, each of their breastplates and shields bore the insignia of an upward pointing sword surrounded by what appeared to be flames. Pairs of glaring eyes peered at her through visor slits, daring her to make a move that would become her last. Standing behind them was no other than the very same Chasind who she'd scared not too long ago. The villagers surrounded the soldiers, their faces marked with a fearful curiosity at what this young mage is capable of.

"If you dare resist, we shall smite you down, apostate," one of the soldiers, who appeared to be the leader, warned. Unlike the other soldiers, he wore no helmet and Anaisa could see a fierce scar running diagonally across his face. His matted brown hair; however, helped display his youth. "Come into our custody peacefully and we shall make you Tranquil instead."

"I'm already peaceful, despite the fact that you idiots seem to mistake me for an 'apostate', whatever that is," Anaisa said calmly as she locked eyes with the leader of the soldiers. "However, come any closer and I'll give you a good reason to fear me."

"See, I told you she's a witch!" the Chasind whimpered, pointing an accusing finger at Anaisa. "Just kill her already, lest she curses us all with a hex!"

"Quiet!" the leader snapped at the Chasind before turning back to Anaisa. "You would threaten the members of the Templar Order with violence, apostate?! By the authority of the Chantry and the blessings of Andraste, the Bride of the Maker, we shall prevail against you!"

"_Andraste is the Maker's Bride?"_ Anaisa was stunned. She knew deep down inside that the Alamarri slave girl have great potential the moment she first laid eyes on her but Anaisa could never have anticipated that Andraste would become the very person this man was making her out to be. "Just what is this 'Chantry' anyway and are you sure this is the same Andraste we're talking about here? The Andraste I know has a husband named Maferath."

"That's the very same Andraste I'm speaking of, apostate!" the Templar leader growled, confusion on his face. "You think we were talking about some other woman with the same name?!"

"It's lovely that Andraste is famous in this time period!" Anaisa said delightfully before returning to her previous mood. "Yet you still haven't answered my first question: what is this 'Chantry'?"

"Have you ignored its teachings for so long that you'd even forgotten what the Chantry is?! Are you from some backwater country, from where the Chant has not yet been sung?"

"The only backwater country I see is this smelly, hateful, and paranoid country!" Anaisa grumbled, attracting even more glares from the villagers. "I am from the Tevinter Imperium, thank you very much!"

Immediately, everyone became hushed. Perceiving this as awe, Anaisa smirked and brushed her hair to the side with a hand. "Now that you know where I'm from," she continued. "I hereby demand some respect and decency."

Suddenly, the villagers became even more worried and they began to back away slowly. Anaisa didn't know what was really going on until the Templars advanced toward her, eventually formed a tight circle of shields around her. As the Chasind became even more paranoid, Anaisa stared into the eyes of the Templars, who appeared to be more tensed.

"Great, she's not just an apostate, she's a _Tevinter_ apostate," a male villager chatted to his neighbor. "I hear that they often dabble in blood magic."

"Perhaps that was out of turn, right?" Anaisa asked, chuckling nervously.

"You're getting deported back to that den of iniquity you call home once you are made Tranquil and I don't just mean 'being made peaceful'!" The Templar leader growled with a tone of finality. "Scum like you deserve the sword instead so don't push your luck if you want to live!"

"Somehow, I don't like this whole 'Tranquil' business," Anaisa said as she conjured two fireballs in her hands. This action caused everyone to back up slowly and for the Templars to grip their weapons tighter. "How about I... 'Tranquilize' you instead, if you catch my meaning."

Muttering an incantation, the Templar leader waved his sword at Anaisa. Immediately, the fireballs disappeared as if they haven't even been conjured in the first place. Frowning in consternation, Anaisa summoned the fireballs again, only for a second Templar to dispel them as well.

"_Venhedis~," _Anaisa swore with a whimper as tears welled up in her eyes.

"THE APOSTATE WANTS TO DIE!" the Templar leader roared, pointing his sword at the young mage. "OBLIGE HER!" Immediately, the Templars yelled as they charged her, their weapons raised.

With a frightened cry, Anaisa crouched low on the ground and covered her head, waiting for the killing blow to strike.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" someone yelled.

Still cowering, Anaisa didn't know the Templars have stopped their assault until the death blow didn't come. Looking up, Anaisa saw that the Templars were looking at someone else in the distance. Following their gaze, Anaisa saw a human female who was older and taller than her, though she was fairly young. Having red hair that was styled into a bob cut, the woman has a severe expression that would've given even a Templar pause. Her robe was in shades of pink and gold and has a sunburst design on the collar.

'Why are you interrupting our sacred duties, Sister!?" the Templar leader asked impatiently. "You know that an apostate must be dealt with at all costs. Otherwise, they'll learn profane arts and will turn into abominations who hunt and kill innocent people."

"Sure it is your sacred duty to hunt down apostates and maleficars," the woman spoke as she looked at each Templar. "However, you should be asking yourselves whether she is really any of these people you hunt."

"Of course she's an apostate!" the Templar leader practically shouted. "That Chasind says she'd attacked him shortly after appearing right in front of him!"

"He's right, she's an evil little witch!" the Chasind agreed.

The woman snorted in derision as she glanced at the Chasind. "Of all the people in Ferelden, the Templar Order would take a _Chasind's _ranting at face value? Surely, you've heard the stories about the Witches of the Wilds and of the great warrior Cormac! These are Chasind fantasies, no doubt!"

"But I was right there when she tried to kill me!" the Chasind protested.

"Tell me," the woman turned her full attention to the Chasind. "Did you threatened her in any way? When did she attacked you, if your story is true?"

"She'd attacked me when I tried to shoot her with my crossbow, blowing it to smithereens with a bolt of lightning," he said, muttering as he became gloomy. "It was a name-day present from my sister."

"So she destroyed your crossbow, then," the woman then folded her arms across her chest. "After that have happened, had you ever wondered why she'd only targeted your weapon? She could've easily targeted your head, your chest, even your limbs, yet she only wanted to frighten you back to your senses."

"Wait, so this means that she was only defending herself?" the Templar leader asked in bewilderment.

"I don't care what you say!" the Chasind whimpered, casting occasional glances at Anaisa. "She has bewitched you! You have turned into her thrall without even knowing it! She- ah ancestors, the visions are true, then! Darkness is coming for us all! Beware, for it shall sweep over us all like a plague of locusts!" Suddenly, the Chasind turned and ran for the huge building in the village.

With a sigh, the Templar leader turned to the woman. 'Well, I suppose that you're right, Sister," he finally admitted to her. Suddenly, he whipped around to glare at Anaisa, who was now standing on her knees. "As for you, you impudent tart, just one more slip-up and this blade of mine will pierce that little heart of yours, understand!?"

"Loud and clear, ser," Anaisa nodded furiously.

Satisfied, the Templar leader turned to his soldiers. "Let's go back to the Chantry. I don't want that crazy Chasind causing anymore ruckus."

As the villagers and Templars dispersed, the woman walked over to Anaisa and helped her to her feet. Anaisa was blushing in awe as she looked into the warm eyes of her rescuer. With a welcoming smile, the woman stroked Anaisa's back.

"Thank you for rescuing me from those armored bastards," Anaisa said as she curtsied in respect. "After traveling from the past to this current era, I was a bit afraid that no one would ever be friendly toward me."

"You poor thing!" the woman said before blinking in confusion at what was just said. "Ah... er... you're not from around here are you, child?"

"Oh where is my manners?" Anaisa then curtsied again, drawing a grin from the woman. "I am Anaisa of House Teraivyn, daughter of Magister Alacanaster of Minrathous, though I no longer want anything to do with the Tevinters anymore. They were once reviled for starting the Blight in the time period where I come from. I trust that they are still hated now?"

The woman nodded in response. "Er... I didn't know the Tevinters allowed elves to become magisters."

"Well, anyone with superb magical abilities can become a magister, at least back in my era," Anaisa then decided to change the subject. "Anyway, how about you? Who are you and why would the Templars call you 'Sister'? Clearly, you're not related to them."

Rubbing Anaisa's head playfully, the woman continued. "I am Leliana and I am someone who'd found solace in the Chantry. Come, you seem to have questions of your own just as I do concerning you."

""""""""""""""""

Dane's Refuge, a tavern in Lothering.

Seven minutes later...

"Let me get this straight: your purpose for coming into the present is to satisfy the curiosities of yourself and Holy Andraste too?"

"That is correct, Leliana," Anaisa said as she took another sip of water. Due to the little fiasco earlier, most of the patrons have given the two a wide berth, leaving many empty tables and chairs behind.

"Ah... hm..., you seem to have quite the imagination, Anaisa...," Leliana trailed, blinking in confusion. "Er, how exactly did you get to the present?"

"I used an ancient mirror, of course!" Anaisa then gave Leliana a small glare. "I don't think you really believe anything I'm saying."

"Truthfully, you'd be right," Leliana then collected herself and took another sip of her drink. "Though I've heard many stories of strange feats famous mages can perform, time-traveling isn't one of them. Such a feat, if possible, would become something that's... extraordinary."

"Then I would have to find a way to prove to you that I came from the time of Andraste," Anaisa then leaned toward Leliana, looking on with interest. "Speaking of which, can you tell me how Andraste became famous?"

Leliana looked at Anaisa funny. "If you have met Andraste personally, surely you would've known of her great feats and of the manner of her death."

Anaisa's face became red as she glared at Leliana. "In case you've _forgotten_, I left my time period _before_ she became famous!"

'Um... right...," Leliana then continued, clearing her throat. "According to legend, back when the Maker had abandoned the world for the first time, Andraste would sing each night in the garden, hoping for His return. This went on until the Maker Himself finally appeared in the garden, having been moved by her beautiful voice. He then offered to take her as His eternal wife."

"Ah, now I know why Andraste is called the Bride of the Maker," Anaisa commented, nodding.

Leliana smiled as she patted her on the head. "She'd only literally became His Bride _after_ her death, Anaisa. However, instead of becoming His Bride right then and there, Andraste begged him to return to Thedas and to forgive His children. Though reluctant at first, the Maker finally agreed to do so under one condition: the inhabitants must turn from the Old Gods the Tevinters worshipped and follow the one true god. Empowered by the Maker's return, Andraste set out to turn the world back to the Maker with the help of her husband Maferath, who used her teachings to unite the Alamarri tribes under his leadership."

"And all of this happened after I'd left," Anaisa concluded.

"When the Alamarri were reunited, Andraste and Maferath led the horde across the Waking Sea and into the Tevinter Imperium, who had already been devastated by the First Blight, as well as by natural disasters like earthquakes and famines, for example. At the same time that many flocked to Andraste's banner, the great elf Shartan led a massive slave revolt that devastated the Tevinter economy as well as bolstered the Alamarri's numbers with elven warriors embittered by their treatment under the cruel Tevinters."

"It's about time that Shartan does something useful!" Anaisa grinned, much to Leliana confusion.

"I take it that you and Shartan don't get along?" she asked her.

"He's always an annoyance, calling me 'spoilt' and 'snooty'," Anaisa grumbled as she scratched one of her pointy ears. "It's not my fault that we both were born into different social classes."

"I take it that he hated the fact that you was a magister's daughter?" Personally, Leliana found it hard to believe anything Anaisa was saying. However, she decided to go along with her story, if only to be mildly entertained."

"Of course he does!" Anaisa then folded her arms and grumbled. "However, what can I say; he just an ex-slave who's probably too lazy to establish a second elven homeland, just like the rest of them."

"Er... about that...," Leliana trailed off, a finger held.

"You know what?" Anaisa continued to rant, ignoring Leliana's gesture. "My people, who were once slaves to the Tevinters, are probably _incapable_ of accomplishing such a feat anyway! Having been bound and oppressed for so long, they probably wouldn't be able to shake off the slave mentality. They wouldn't know how to deal with independence if it was offered to them on a silver platter!"

"Anaisa..., the elves _did_ founded a second homeland."

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if they started living in trees- _say what_?!" Anaisa was stunned as what Leliana had just said. "Er, can you clarify?"

"Though Shartan never lived to see his people establish a new homeland," Leliana continued. "The elves settled in a great expanse of land they named the Dales. Located at the southeast corner of my homeland in Orlais just west of Ferelden, the founding of the Dales became an inspiration to all of elvenkind. In fact, after the Long Walk in the Ancient Age, your people founded a city and have named it Halamshiral, which in the Dalish tongue means '_the end of the journey'. _Though it had never reached the level of splendor Elvhenan once held, the Dales was cherished nevertheless for four hundred years."

Anaisa bowed her head as a hint of shame welled up inside of her. "Erm, perhaps I've spoken out of turn, Leliana," she finally said to the human. "I... I'd never thought that my people would be able to fulfill their dreams." Suddenly, she quickly looked up to Leliana, feeling excited. "Please give me a map so that I can visit the Dales! I want to see how my people are faring."

A sad smile spread over Leliana's face. "The Dales as an independent elven nation no longer exists."

Something inside Anaisa died and she became shock beyond all comprehension. "Venhedis, how can something like that happen?!"

"The relationship between the newly formed Chantry in Orlais and the Dales weren't peaceful to begin with," Leliana continued. "For one thing, the citizens of the Dales, the Dalish, still worshipped their elven deities while the Chantry venerated the Maker. You can imagine how the different religions often clashed with each other. Coupled with the Dalish's inaction during the Second Blight and their attack on the Orlesian town of Red Crossing, among other things, the Chantry soon declared holy war on the Dales and have eventually conquered the elves' new homeland after years of bitter struggle. The elves who chose to convert to the Chantry's teachings were allowed to live in human cities, inside of horrible slums known as alienages. These eventually became known as the city elves. The rest of the elves who chose to retain their religion and culture and to become homeless wanderers became known as the Dalish."

"But why would they subject themselves to such a fate?" Anaisa was on the verge of tears as sadness and anger rose in her. "Why wouldn't they cooperate with this 'Chantry' to begin with? Couldn't they see that Andraste would've treated their parthenon the same way as the Tevinters' Old Gods?!"

"Sometimes, one only wants to restore his old culture, even if it's unpopular in the eyes of the Chantry."

Wiping a tear from her right eye, Anaisa looked at Leliana as she was reminded of something. "Just what is this 'Chantry', anyway?"

"After Andraste's death, her followers and disciples spent many years spreading her teachings throughout Thedas. Soon enough, the Chantry rose as the religious organization it is today to help facilitate these activities, as well as to keep the adherents on the straight and narrow road, per se. As a lay sister, I am one of the people who do the basic charity work and duties for the Chantry in this village. It's the largest building you'd seen earlier when you first arrived in Lothering."

"And what about the Templars?"

"_Them_? They're in charge of guarding the mages of various Circles of Magi throughout Thedas, as well as hunting down those who become apostates, rogue mages who often turn to darker arts like blood magic if left unchecked. If they succeed, they become known as maleficars."

"I once had a chief jailer in Minrathous who uses the term 'guarding' when watching his prisoners," Anaisa said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Leliana blinked rapidly. "Well..., it is their job to keep the common people safe from the mages and to keep the mages safe from themselves and each other."

"You seen the way those Templars looked at me?!" Anaisa asked, anger rising inside of her. "They looked at me as if I was a cursed thing, that people like me shouldn't have existed in the first place! _Okay_, they may've mistaken me to be an apostate and what-not but that fool's comment made me wonder how mages are treated in this era. _Pfah_, they'd obviously slept during the part of the history lecture about how Andraste herself was a mage to begin with!"

Suddenly, the entire tavern became deathly silent. Looking around, Anaisa could see that everyone have stopped what they were doing and were now looking directly at her. In front of her, Leliana's mouth was agape in sheer shock, her lips forming into a huge O.

"Venhedis..," Anaisa muttered as a sense of dread and embarrassment welled up inside of her. "I take it that even the Chantry has considered that part of Andraste's history to be... unsavory?"

"Blasphemer!" one of the patrons screeched, his face twisted in a mask of fury.

"You will pay for saying such a horrible thing about Andraste!" another patron yelled.

Placing her hands on her hips, Leliana gave Anaisa a disapproving look. "Imprudent child, where would you pick up that sort of idea?!"

"But it's true, I swear it!" Anaisa whined bitterly.

"I say let's cut off her tongue!" a burly man shouted, holding up a pair of tongs and a rather sharp knife. "Who wants to join me?!"

"No, let's shoot her with an arrow!"

"No, shoot her and cut off her tongue and then shoot her tongue!" an old man added, gritting his teeth. "And do something about her hair style!"

"What's wrong with my hair!?" Anaisa whined as she gingerly touched her bun.

"No, gut her here and now!" another patron argued.

"No, let's burn her alive!"

Seeing the crowd getting more restless and angrier, Anaisa became tensed. Glancing at the crowd, Leliana sighed and shook her head. "Since you're not from around here, you should be careful of what you say," she spoke sternly. "I can't always rescue you, Anaisa."

As the angry patrons inched closer to her, Anaisa began to panic. "Please Leliana," she pleaded teary-eyed. "I don't suppose that you can help me out here!?"

"I can try calming them down," Leliana suggested, massaging her temples. "However, they don't seem to be in the mood for listening to anyone."

Sighing sadly, Anaisa then stood up, pushing her chair back. "Well, it seems that I have no other choice."

Before Leliana could protest, Anaisa conjured electricity around her fingers. Immediately, the mob stopped in their tracks and slowly backed away a few feet. "Okay, I was trying to be civil here but you leave me with no other choice," Anaisa said solemnly. "Those of you who want to be fried, please take a step forward."

"You can't kill us all, blasphemer!" a female patron yelled as she shook a fist at Anaisa.

"Oh? Well, in that case, you obviously don't know about the properties of lightning," Anaisa said in a condescending tone, sneering. "Lightning tends to arc between targets which are in close proximity to each other, meaning that if I were to unleash this on you, you and all of your friends here will die."

"Anaisa, please don't make this worse than it's already is!" Leliana begged her.

"The Templars won't let you get away with this!" another patron shouted. "Being a crybaby won't save you next time!"

"VENHEDIS, I AM NOT A CRYBABY!" Anaisa screeched.

Before anyone could say anything else, the tavern door opened and the very same Templar who gave Anaisa a warning entered. When he saw what was going on, he quickly wielded his sword and gave the young elven mage a glare that would've frozen her blood solid if it was a bit more intense. "_You!_"he bellowed. "Did I tell you what would happen if you slip up?!"

"They started it!" Anaisa protested, jerking her chin at the patrons. "They threatened to kill me when I told them that Andraste is a mage."

Once again, there was a deathly silence inside the tavern. In fact, Anaisa could swear that the temperature has dropped steeply. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd 'blasphemed' in the presence of a Templar or that she knew that she was in big trouble. Finally, the Templar recovered from his shock, only to become even more furious.

"Dispel your spell and come with me, you little blasphemer," he said in a low and strained tone that caused Anaisa's skin to crawl.

"Are you planning to execute me, Ser Whatever-Your-Name-Is?"

"NOW!" the Templar roared, causing Anaisa to yelp. "You are going to have a little talk with the revered mother! I don't need to tell you what will happen if you refuse."

Casting a frightened glance at Leliana, Anaisa sighed deeply before dispelling the lightning. As the angry mob parted to let her through, Anaisa struggled to push the feeling of dread down as she accompanied the Templar outside the tavern.

'''''''''''''''''

**~Lunari~**

Denerim Alienage

Around the same time...

"We are gathered here today under the Maker's holy gaze to unite these two couples in holy matrimony," the human Sister spoke as she faced the crowd, who was filled with joy and happiness. In the crowd, Cyrion wiped a tear from an eye as he took what could become his last look at his daughter.

"This is it, cousin," Soris whispered to Lunari, who made a face.

"Shh!" Valora hushed him.

Turning toward the two couples, the Sister extended her hand toward them. "By the blessing of the Maker and those of His holy Bride Andraste, I hereby make thee-"

A series of frightened yelps interrupted the woman and everyone turned just in time to see Vaughan and his two friends arrive to the wedding uninvited. However, they have brought a group of soldiers with them this time. Shoving an elven woman to the side, Vaughan and his friends walked onto the stage while the soldiers remained below, surrounding the frightened crowd.

"My, my, my, what a great party this is!" Vaughan said darkly as he stopped next to the Sister. He then turned toward his followers. "There's even more whores to go around!"

"Ser, this is a wedding!" the Sister protested as Vaughan turned back toward her. "You have no right to-"

"If you want to dress up your pets for a tea party, then that is your choice," Vaughan sneered, taking a threatening step closer to the Sister. Frightened, she slowly backed away, raising her arms as to defend herself. "However, don't pretend that this is a proper wedding!"

Having silenced the Sister, Vaughan then turned toward Lunari, his lecherous eyes trailing over her body. "Ah, so you're the spicy little bride who'd stood up to me earlier. Ah, I'll enjoy breaking you!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Lunari said, sneering.

"Indeed I have, " Vaughan then remembered something. "Come to think of it, where the bitch who'd knocked me out with a teddy bear, though I can't believe I'm saying that out loud?"

"She's right here, Vaughan!" one of his friends shouted as he grabbed Shianni, who struggled vainly to free herself from his grip.

"Let go of me!" she grunted loudly.

"Good work, Jonaley!" Vaughan congratulated him before turning back to the crowd. "Okay boys, before we take these whores back to the keep, show me those evil laughs you've been practicing all summer! Mwuahahahaha!"

Immediately, the soldiers began to laugh evilly, some doing better than others.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" Jonaley joined in, laughing shrilly.

"Gwuaharharharrrrr!" Braden, Vaughan's other friend, laughed as he stood behind two elven girls.

With a frustrated sigh, Vaughan turned to Braden. "W-what the... what the Fade is that kind of laugh?!"

"Um, it's the evil laugh I've been working on," Braden said tentatively.

"_Pfft, _what the-are you serious?!" Vaughan sputtered. "You sound like a pirate who's sobbing or something!"

"Sorry...," Braden said as he became downcast.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes!" Vaughan then turned toward Lunari. "It's time for the lovely bride to accompany me to my bedchamber."

"Get away from her, shem!" Nelaros growled as he pushed Lunari behind him.

Vaughan glowered at Nelaros, who stood his ground and returned the glare. "I'm getting sick and tired of you, knife-ears."

"The feeling's mutual," Nelaros countered.

"Too bad the black eye isn't." Before Nelaros could respond, Vaughan slammed a fist into his face, knocking him out cold. The crowd gasped in shock as the bridegroom lie motionless on the stage.

"You shall pay for that!" Lunari yelled as she sent a swinging kick for Vaughan's head. However, his reflexes kicked in and Vaughan caught her foot become it could connect with his skull and gave her a wily smile.

"Pay for what, your services?" Vaughan sneered. "I completely agree to disagree!"

Suddenly, Vaughan smashed a fist into Lunari's face and everything became dark in an instant.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Drakon Keep, Denerim

A small room...

"Lunari..., Lunari..."

Groaning, Lunari opened her eyes to see the worried faces of Shianni, Valera, and the bridesmaids. Beside them, Lunari could hear Nola repeating something obsessively, though she wasn't sure what until her senses returned.

"Maker preserve us, Maker protect us, Maker preserve us, Maker.."

"Just shut up already!" Shianni yelled at her as she helped Lunari to her feet. "Are you alright, Lunari?"

"Urm, I feel like I'd just been knocked out by an effeminate, yet unattractive bastard-oh wait, that was just Vaughan," Lunari said as she held onto a nearby wall.

"Good to see that you're back to your usual self," Shianni said before looking at the door, feeling worried.

"What are we going to do?!" Valera asked. "The soldiers are armed and we're unable to defend ourselves against them!"

"Let's just let them have their way with us and just forget about this whole ordeal!" a bridesmaid said.

"Maker protect us, Maker preserve us, Maker protect us...," Nola continued to chant.

"Oh, there she goes again!" Shianni said with disgust in her voice.

Suddenly there was a clang on the other side of the door, which caused the women to yelp. As the lock's mechanisms began to turn, Shianni turned to Lunari, her eyes full of fear. "What should we do now?"

Thinking for a moment, Lunari finally said, "Let them take you. However, if you see an opportunity to escape, take it."

Soon enough, the door opened and no less than eight soldiers walked into the room, fully armed and armored. "Well hello women," the leader of the soldiers mused, his lecherous grin matching those of his subordinates. "Are you ready to give us a great time?"

Stopping, Nola stood up to face the soldiers. "Please, you can't do this to-"

Suddenly, the soldier slashed her throat with a swing of his sword, knocking her onto her back. As the other women gasped in shock when her blood splattered onto their clothes, Nola gave a death gurgle before closing her eyes forever.

"Maker's breath!" Lunari swore.

"Now you see what happens when you resist," the soldier sneered at the women. He then turned to his subordinates. "Bevran, you and these soldiers will take these women to their... acquaintances. Horace and I will prep this pretty bride for Vaughan. He wants to save her for last."

"Yes ser," Bevran said before executing his orders. Shianni gave Lunari a worried look for just a moment before being shoved out of the room by a soldier. Soon, Lunari was left alone in the room with the two soldiers.

"Vaughan wants you tonight," the lead soldier said as he and his subordinate inched close to Lunari. "However, that doesn't mean that we can't, *_ahem*_... sample you first."

"If by 'sampling me first', you mean 'being the first to experience getting your necks wringed', then I am very happy to oblige you," Lunari said as she got into a combat stance.

"I suppose that Vaughan won't be too pissed at us once he finds out that you have committed suicide rather than allowing him his privileges," the lead soldier said as he unsheathed a dagger.

"I suppose that your father won't be too pissed at you once he finds out that an elven woman have turned you into a female soldier, using your own dagger."

Suddenly, the door opened and Soris entered the room, carrying a crossbow and two swords. Turning to face the new arrival, the soldier sneered as he looked Soris up and down. "Well, well, well, what do we have here: a little elf with some toy weapons?"

"Whoops, looks like I've come to the right room then," Soris said, feigning fear.

"Let's chop his head off," the lead soldier said as he sheathed his dagger and wielded his sword.

Just as the soldiers were about to charge him, Soris quickly ducked and slid a sword along the floor so that it would pass them. Picking up the sword, Lunari whirled it expertly around her hands before assuming a guarding stance. Turning around to find Lunari armed and eager for a fight, the lead soldier and his subordinate became tensed as they realized that this isn't going to be an easy fight.

"Oh [**bleep**] me," the lead soldier swore.

With a vengeful sneer, Lunari launched herself at the lead soldier, starting the fight with a fierce thrust that was aimed at his face. As expected, he quickly raised his shield to deflect the blow and retaliated with an underhanded thrust. Sidestepping the attack, Lunari knocked his extended sword with a downward blow and countered with a sideway chop. With a snarl, the lead soldier ducked underneath the attack and the two combatants distanced themselves from each other for a moment before going at it again with a series of parries and slashes.

Meanwhile, Soris and the other soldier were engaged in a swordfight of their own. Jumping to the side to avoid a shield bash, Soris tried to stab the soldier, only for the latter to block the attack with his shield. Knocked aside by a second shield bash, Soris barely dodged a lunge that would've plunge the sword through his neck. Knocking aside a second stab, Soris sliced through his foe's shield arm, causing him to yell in pain and fury, as well as disabling that arm. Taking advantage of his weakness, Soris hammered and hammered repeatedly on the soldier's shield until he became too fatigued to block effectively. Without warning, Soris slipped a thrust pass the soldier's guard and drove his sword into his torso from the side and into his heart, killing him instantly.

Knocked back with a fierce kick to the face, the lead soldier reached for his dagger, only to find that it was no longer sheathed. His eyes glazed over with craze, he looked up to see Lunari twirling that very dagger around the fingers of her offhand.

"Looking for this?" Lunari teased before flipping the dagger into the air and catching it by the handle. "I'll be sure to return it, I promise."

With a roar of rage, the lead soldier charged, his sword raised. Waiting until he was close enough, Lunari blocked his attack before plunging the dagger into his abdomen. Coughing up blood, the lead soldier staggered backward as he dropped his sword and held onto the dagger's handle.

"_See_? I told you that I would return your dagger to you!" Lunari said cheerfully before knocking him into the air with a rising slash. Crashing onto the stone floor with a loud clang, the soldier was already dead before he'd had even landed.

Walking over to the dead soldier, Soris looked at Lunari. "Good thing you're on our side," he said as he looted his armor and health poultices.

"Too bad we're on our own in a castle full of angry human soldiers," Lunari said as she looted the other soldier of his bag of coins and his sword. Standing up, Lunari casted a sad glance at Nola's body, which were lying in a pool of blood that was beginning to coagulate. "Anyway, how are the others and where did you get this sword?"

"Duncan loaned me that sword," Soris said as he also looked at Nola's body, a hint of sadness and anger on his face. "As for the others, they're not taking it well, especially not Nelaros."

"Nelaros you say?" Lunari quickly turned to Soris with renewed interest. "What about him?"

"When he finally came to," Soris continued. "He was told that Vaughan has taken you and the other women to the keep. Immediately, he demanded a weapon so that he can rescue you all. Despite Valendrian's objections, Nelaros wasn't having any of that 'live and let live' crap. Shortly after, I'd managed to get into this keep with him by storming the gatehouse. By the Maker, he is definitely a savage fighter! I mean, I'd almost _felt_ sorry for the humans who thought that they could defeat him easily!"

"It seems that him and I would make a great couple!" Lunari smirked before becoming serious again. "Where is Nelaros now?"

"He should be near the keep's entrance buying us some time. If we hurry up and free the women, we should meet up with him shortly."

With a nod, Lunari followed Soris out of the room and into the hallways. As they continued onward, they were confronted by more soldiers. After a brief but intense fight, the two elves cut the humans down and made their way into the kitchen. When the human chef saw them, he tried to raise the alarm, only to be knocked unconscious by his elven servant.

"I've always wanted to do that, you hateful bastard!' he growled at the unconscious human before looking at Soris and Lunari. "If you guys want to leave this castle through the door to my right, I hope you're prepared to fight a lot of soldiers inside the mess hall."

"Thanks," Lunari said before handing him one of her swords "Do you want to be free as well?"

Refusing to take the sword, the elf shook his head. "I'd rather take my chances in the pantry than to fight those guys," he said before running off to a room to his left.

Shrugging, Soris turned to Lunari as she went over to the door and opened it a crack. "How many soldiers are in there?" he asked her.

"No more than eight, maybe a few more who are outside my line of sight," she replied before closing the door as quietly as she can. Turning around, Lunari looked around until she found an armoire near the pantry. Walking over to it, Lunari tried to open it, only to find that it was locked.

"Forget about stealing the humans' food," Soris said impatiently. "We should take on those humans in the mess hall."

"I'm not trying to be killed, Soris," Lunari said as she pulled out a few needles she'd hid conveniently in her hair. Picking on the lock, Lunari worked for a couple of seconds before the lock finally gave in with a soft *_clack_*. Opening the armoire, Lunari pulled out bottles of brandy and cups, as well as some rat poison and cleanser. "Right now, we are going to serve these humans. Come, let's clean the blood off our clothing and hide our weapons. Soris, take off that armor. We don't want to look like elves who'd just arrived from killing human soldiers."

As the soldiers chatted with each other, the kitchen door opened and Lunari and Soris entered the mess hall with cups of brandy, resembling regular servants. Enduring the humans' insults and catcalls, Lunari smiled faintly as she and Soris passed out the brandy, knowing what horrible fate awaited them. She was about to give the brandy to the last few soldiers remaining when she heard a commotion behind her.

"Hey, this brandy taste horrible!" one of the soldiers complained. Similar remarks rose from the soldiers who'd also tasted their drinks.

"Yeah!" another soldiers shouted. "You must've sticked your filthy fingers in- augh-*_cough_* *_cough_*!"

All around the two elves, the humans who'd drank the brandy began to clutch their throats as the rat poison took effect. As they begin to fall one by one, the few remaining humans looked at Lunari, shock written on their faces.

"Drink up!" Lunari smirked before shoving the entire platter of brandy into the face of the nearest soldier. Snapping back to their senses, the other soldiers unsheathed their weapons and attacked. Suddenly, Lunari made a quick motion with an arm and the soldiers screamed in agony as splatters cleanser were thrown into their eyes. Taking a step back, Lunari pulled out one of the swords she hid in her clothing and stabbed one of the soldiers in the heart. Another soldier went down as Soris sent a bolt through his chest.

When the last soldier recovered some of his eyesight, he slashed at Lunari, cutting into her torso. However, the gash was only skin deep and Lunari retaliated by decapitating him with a fierce slash. Soon, silence reigned in the bloodstained mess hall.

Applying a bit of health poultice to her wound, Lunari turned to a worried Soris, who was looking at her injury. "I'm fine Soris," she reassured him.

"To tell you the truth," he began to say. "That went better than I'd imagined."

"Right, though I doubt that it will be easy from this point on," Lunari said as the poultice dulled the pain. "Let's get out of here before more soldiers come."

Gathering their belongings and any loot they can carry, Lunari and Soris exited the mess hall. Now that the entire keep were alerted to their presence, the two elves have to fight their way through both foot soldiers and ranged infantry, as well as the highly intelligent breed of dogs widely known throughout Ferelden as mabari. When they finally entered the room Soris have pointed out, they were greeted by a familiar sight.

"Lunari, oh thank the Maker you're alright!" Nelaros said as relief flooded him. Wearing leather armor and wielding a longsword, the elf was covered in blood. "Let's go free the other women. Be careful though, the captain of the guard is probably around here some-"

Before Lunari could respond, a nearby door burst open behind the elf and a particularly large and armored man rushed into the room, heading straight for Nelaros. Spinning around, Nelaros attempted to block the attack though Lunari knew that it was too late.

"NELAROS!" Lunari screamed as the large human cut Nelaros down with a fierce slash of his greatsword.

"Maker's breath!" Soris yelled before firing a bolt at the human. However, since the projectile struck his greenish gray armor at too flat of an angle, it was simply deflected harmlessly upward and have wedged itself between the stone bricks overhead.

"Heh, more knife-ears to kill," the captain of the guard sneered in a deep voice, speaking through his full helm as he turned to face the two elves. "I'll enjoy gutting you both."

"It's no use!" Soris shouted to Lunari, who was furious at Nelaros' death. "He's too heavily armored!"

"Your elven friend is right, sweetheart," the captain said as he raised his greatsword into the air with both hands, unknowingly wedging the bolt deeper into the ceiling. "This armor is made of veridium, one of the strongest metals in Thedas. Not even a dwarf's iron waraxe can pierce this armor or so I am told."

"Allow me to test that theory," Lunari snarled as she braced herself for combat.

"Pfrah! With but one stroke of this sword, I can disembowel you both at the same time-huh?" Above him, the ceiling began to rumble. Having been weakened by decades of moisture and further agitated by the bolt being lodged between the stone blocks, the entire ceiling began to fall on him, must to his surprise and horror.

"Oh [**BLEEEEEEEEEP**]!" he screamed before he was buried underneath tons of stone.

When the dust finally cleared, Lunari and Soris looked at each other, having the same expressions and their mouths agape. This went on for a few minutes until Lunari coughed on a bug that flew into her mouth.

"Well, *_cough_* the Maker has a weird way of *_ack_* punishing the prideful," Lunari coughed before spitting out the bug. Before it could get away; however, it was stepped on by Soris.

"Nelaros has been avenged at the very least," Soris said as he wiped dust off his face.

Without another word, Lunari went over to Nelaros and squatted next to his body. Removing his wedding band, Lunari put it on a ring finger before leaning closer to give Nelaros a kiss on the lips. Wiping away a tear, Lunari closed his lifeless eyes as Soris joined her at her side.

"I'd really liked him, Soris. I'd really loved Nelaros," Lunari said sadly as she stood to her feet. Clenching her swords tighter and gritting her teeth, Lunari wiped away another tear as anger replaced the sadness inside of her. "Vaughan will pay dearly for this!"

Soris put an arm around Lunari's shoulders, feeling the same amount of anger. "Of course he will, Lunari. Of course he will."

Without a word, the two left the room and into the corresponding hallway, cutting down anyone who stood in their way.

''''''''''''''''''''''

**~Anaisa~**

As the patrons followed her and the Templar leader to the large building, which was revealed to be a place of worship, Anaisa averted her eyes from both the curious and the hateful stares of the bystanders as she was ushered to the massive twin doors of the building. Entering the building, Anaisa was met by more Templars who glared at her warily, their hands already gripping the hilts of their swords. At the head of the sanctuary, three men dressed in attires similar to that of Leliana took turns reciting what Anaisa believed to be lines in a chant, though her conversation with Leliana earlier has convinced her that these were no doubt excerpts from Andraste's teachings.

Wordlessly, more people looked in her direction as she was taken to a room on her right, followed by additional Templars. When she entered the room, Anaisa saw an old woman sitting in a chair, Though her habit didn't differ from the ones wore by Leliana and the others, Anaisa knew by the amount of respect the villagers and even the Templars were showing her that she was no ordinary Sister.

"What seems to being the problem, Ser Derrick?" the woman asked before her eyes fell on Anaisa. "And who is this little girl?"

The Templar leader, Ser Derrick, gripped Anaisa by the arm and forcibly pushed her toward the woman. "Tell the revered mother what you'd just told me and the villagers!" he growled dangerously at Anaisa. "I'll take you outside immediately and will strike you down if you lie!"

As the revered mother continued to look at her expectantly. Anaisa nervously twiddled with her fingers. It wasn't that she feared the human or the amount of power she seemed to wield; it was the fact that she would react just the same as the others. Finally, after an impatient glare from Derrick, Anaisa finally spoke, "I've told them that Andraste... is a mage."

Remaining silent as she processed what was just said, the revered mother finally spoke with a stern yet maternal edge. "What country do you hail from, darling?"

"The Tevinter Imperium, ma'am." Anaisa paused before adding, "Before it was invaded by Andraste herself."

Blinking in surprise, the revered mother stood up and placed her hands together. "If that's true, you must be well over a thousand years old."

"Not exactly, ma'am. You see, I'd used a mirror to travel from the past to this time period. As you should know, I wanted to know how Thedas would fare in this time period, which is the future for me and your present, you see. Andraste... also wanted to know, though she was understandably hesitant in allowing me to-"

Interrupting Anaisa with a gesture, the revered mother placed her hands on her hips as she stared at her with a disapproving gaze. "What twisted, Tevinter revered father planted that kind of garbage into your head?"

Anaisa clenched her fists as she became angry at the revered mother's insulting question. Not only has her fear of the revered mother's reaction proved to be justified but this human has the gall to call her story 'garbage'. If she didn't have any self-control, this imprudent hag would be a cloud of ashes right about right!

"The same kind of person who would establish the brainwashing entity you call the Chantry to teach the common folk to persecute mages!" she countered.

The resulting gasps of the villagers and the Templars were so loud that Anaisa could swear that the heavens themselves were sucking the entire world into a void. Her turn to become angry, the revered mother walked over to Anaisa and towered over her, her scowl unreadable. "Too bad your heretical tutor didn't teach you the importance of watching your tongue," she finally spoke. "You do know that all I have to do is to simply _make _a suggestion to the Templars and they will happily hack you down without question. Fortunately for you, I am a merciful woman."

"_Watch my tongue, _butI'm telling you the truth here!" Anaisa protested. "I don't know what truths your precious Chantry have hidden from you and what lies now take their places but you have been fooled for too-"

"Silence!" the revered mother snapped as she gave Anaisa a fierce slap in the face. The blow knocked Anaisa to the ground, much to the apprehension and shock of the villagers and the Templars.

"Mother, I beg of you to please show some restraint!" Derrick pleaded, eliciting a glare from the revered mother. "What if you anger the apostate further? You could become her first target."

"Your armored dog is right," Anaisa said as she stood back up, nursing a hand-shaped bruise that was forming on her right cheek. Ignoring Derrick's glare, Anaisa continued, "Had I been a crazed magister, I would've melted the very skin and flesh off your bones before your Templars can even react. However, I will overlook your indiscretion because I am not one of the bloodthirsty 'apostates' you've been brought up to fear."

"If you truly came from the past, if you'd even _touched_ Andraste herself, prove it!" the revered mother challenged as the others looked on expectantly. "Show us something that will validate your story, you despicable imp!"

Stunned at the direct question she'd hardly expected, Anaisa gave a low sigh and shook her head. Taking this to be confirmation of her own skepticism, the revered mother simply folded her arms. "Just as I thought, you're one of the insane apostates," she finally said.

Turning toward Derrick and his Templars, the revered mother finally said, "Lock her in one of those hanging cages on the edge of this village for the moment. Her fate will be sealed soon enough."

"I don't understand," Derrick said. "Why can't we just execute her now? Not only is she an apostate but she's a blasphemer too! As long as she still draws breath, her lies can still waylay the weak-minded!"

"Do you feel so threatened by a child that you would want to kill her so badly?" the revered mother asked him, stunning him with such a direct question. Sighing, she then continued. "From what I've heard, you and your soldiers have easily dispelled whatever spell she tried to conjure earlier, meaning that she's just a weak apostate. In fact, since she doesn't have a staff, I believe that she cannot possibly break free from the cage, especially without attracting the attention of you and your soldiers if she is even successful."

"With all due respect Mother,," Derrick protested as he motioned toward Anaisa. "You know _little_ about apostates, Mother! We, on the other hand, had been trained to deal with such threats. In fact, we know that if you give an apostate just one _tiny_ window of opportunity, they will-"

"Enough Derrick!" the revered mother snapped, causing Derrick to jump. Rubbing her temples, the revered mother took a deep breath before continuing, "However, if she tries to escape even once, you... know what to do."

Derrick was about to speak when he decided against it, having been at least satisfied with the implied permission. Crossing his arms over his chest, Derrick bowed slightly. "As you wish, Mother."

Turning to Anaisa, the revered mother held her in her intense glare for a moment before speaking, "As for you, you little blasphemer, I'd told you that I am a merciful woman. Don't make me regret it."

"As you wish, ...Mother," Anaisa said as the Templars escorted her out of the office and outside the Chantry.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Outskirts of Lothering

Dusk

Anaisa continued to play with her hair as she watched the oil lights of the village go out one by one. Earlier, Derrick and his Templars have taken extra precautions against her escape. A long thick chain was wrapped around the cage and inscribed with runes made of lyrium. According to Derrick, such a chain is useful for binding rogue mages and is highly resistant to magic. Lastly, Derrick installed a trap on the cage's door and have attached its tripwires to various links in the chain. If the chain is to somehow become slackened, the trap would activate, blinding Anaisa with a bright flash of light as well as creating a sound loud enough to alert the Templars, or so he says.

Sitting crosslegged on the floor of the hanging cage, she began to ponder many things, mostly about her uncertain but doubtlessly unfortunate fate. She then begin to regret coming to this time period. Earlier, she was so confident in her ingenuity and her ability to deal with anything she would encounter here when she'd first used the mirror to travel to the future. She was so curious about visiting the future that she'd never wondered whether the people would ever take her seriously or that the story of her life would threaten their established beliefs. She didn't even considered the slim chance of finding a way back to the past until now. Now she is trapped in the future, locked in a cage that's suspended in the air, and all the while thinking of an escape plan so that she won't fall victim to a merciless death at the hands of the misguided.

Hearing soft footsteps, Anaisa looked up to see someone walking toward her, carrying a small basket. Recognizing the person immediately, Anaisa scoffed and turned away from the person, still miffed at her treatment earlier. "I don't suppose you've come to give me a verbal lashing and to throw a basketful of rotten fruits at me too, Leliana," Anaisa grumbled.

"Actually, I've come to feed you," Leliana said as she opened the basket and presented its contents to Anaisa. "Bread and meat still fresh from the fire."

Unable to resist the smell of food anymore, Anaisa violently rocked the cage as she quickly crawled over to Leliana. Sticking her arms through the bars to grab a loaf of bread and some meat, Anaisa quickly wolfed them down, much to Leliana's surprise. "You poor thing! You must've eaten nothing in a long time," she responded, blinking in surprise

"Facing down bloodthirsty Templars and brainwashed revered mothers can certainly work up an appetite," Anaisa spoke between bites before finishing the last of her meal. She then turned to give Leliana a glare that made her very uncomfortable. "Come to think of it, where were you when I'd faced the revered mother? You could've vouched for me then! She could've sentenced me to death right there!"

"How can I vouch for your story when I scarcely believe it myself?!" Leliana asked incredulously, throwing up her free hand. She then sighed. "Besides, the revered mother is not the type of person to sentence anyone to death. She believes in the sanctity of life, criminal or not."

"If only Derrick and his kind were the same way," Taking a strip of meat and a drinking skin full of water, Anaisa asked Leliana a question. "Since you're the only one who's looking out for me, I don't suppose that you can set a helpless and misunderstood prepubescent mage free from an ignoble death?"

"As much as I don't believe _everything_ the Chantry says," Leliana said as she closed the basket "I'm not willing to lose everything for a story whose authenticity I am not certain. You see, few people in Thedas trust a mage, particularly one from the Tevinter Imperium. You've heard Derrick earlier; mages can turn into abominations that can eradicate entire villages. They must be controlled with an iron grip, or so the Chantry would have us to believe."

"Yet I've proven to be a mage with a lot of self-control."

"Right, though you will have to convince the rest of Thedas too and that is not going to be easy," Carefully slipping the basket through the bars of the cage, Leliana turned to leave.

"One other thing, Anaisa," Leliana continued, looking over her shoulder. "A Templar once told me that lyrium-inscribed chains act as tiny walls of mana when wrapped around a mage. However, like actual walls, they're only effective when they're wrapped around _every _possible avenue of escape. Think about it."

Taking a swig of water, Anaisa watched Leliana walk back to the village, confused at what she'd just said. Setting the drinking skin down, Anaisa looked at the inscribed chains as she remember how'd the Templars wrapped them around the cage earlier. Ever diligent to keep her inside the cage, they have wrapped the chain around the structure so that she couldn't break through the bars or the door. However, as the chain was too short to completely envelope the cage, Derrick have installed the trap so that she couldn't easily escape by melting through the bars not covered by the chain without alerting him. However, the bottom of the cage was completely free of the chain.

Placing the drinking skin inside the basket with the food, Anaisa took out her wand and began to channel fire energy into it. It was true that she doesn't own a staff as the revered mother said. However, Anaisa was no weak mage and her wand only amplifies her spells and makes it easier to cast them faster. Besides, what self-respecting mage carries a staff anyway? Unlike those cumbersome and crude walking sticks, wands are more superior symbols of refinement and elegance.

Focusing for a moment, Anaisa pointed her wand at the edge of the cage floor and unleashed a stream of very intense fire, putting her back to the village so that she can shield the light and the sounds from any watchful eyes. Slowly, she moved the stream of fire along the edge as it melted through the metal. After a long period of time, the cage floor finally gave way and Anaisa fell out of the cage and landed on the ground with a thump. Grunting, Anaisa stood up and dusted herself off as the cage swung slightly above her, the molten edge of the opening cooling in the cool nighttime air. Taking one look at the sleeping village, Anaisa gathered the basket and her wand before running off into the night.

''''''''''''''''''''

**~Lunari~**

Inside Drakon Keep

Midnight

As Soris took down the bodyguards with crossbow bolts, Lunari have sliced through two human soldiers before turning to face a mabari. As expected from such a renowned breed of dogs, the mabari chose not to attack her straightway like the other dogs have done but slowly circled her as if looking for an opening... or was it actually distracting her?

Hearing movement behind her, Lunari rolled to the side just in time to dodge the downward swing of a human's maul. Whirling around to cut down the human, Lunari wasn't prepared for the mabari's sneak attack until it suddenly appeared from behind the falling body of the human, launching itself at her. Lunari screamed when it latched onto her left arm and dragged her to the ground, causing her to drop the sword in that hand. Landing in her back, Lunari painfully but quickly reached up with her left hand and caught the mabari by a leg just as it have launched itself at her throat. Stabbing the mabari until it stopped squirming, Lunari grabbed up the sword and swiftly got back up before the other enemies could overwhelm her.

Soon, all of Vaughan's bodyguards lay dead at the feet of the two bloodstained elves.

"Let's go crash Vaughan's little party," Lunari finally said, ignoring the pain of the dog bite.

"Ready when you are," Soris agreed solemnly

Walking to the large door the humans and their mabares were guarding, Lunari fiercely kicked it open. Surprised by the sudden intrusion, Vaughan got off a familiar elven female and turned to face her, pulling up his pants and refastening his belt. Nearby, Braden and Jonaley, who were also surprised, instinctively unsheathed their weapons. Lunari glanced at the female elf, who quickly covered herself as relief flooded her face. Fury rose inside Lunari as she recognized her to be none other than Shianni herself. To think that Vaughan would only go as far as to crash her wedding, kidnap the elven women, and have her betrothed killed...

"Seeing that you are quite capable of killing my soldiers and had already done so, perhaps we can come to a peaceful agreement," Vaughan said, giving Lunari a disarming smile that she wanted to mutilate so badly.

"What are you doing, Vaughan?!" Braden asked, pointing as Lunari and Soris with his shield. "Let's kill them already!"

Annoyance forming on his face, Vaughan turned to glare at Braden, who averted his eyes. "First, you'd made a stupid laugh earlier today and now you're speaking out of turn?" Vaughan growled. "Get in the corner."

"But I was just advising-"

"_Now_, you fool!"

"*_sigh_* Yes Vaughan...," Becoming sullen, Braden went over to stand in a nearby corner, much to the bitter amusement of Lunari.

"Aren't you being too hard on him, Vaughan?" Lunari mused, twirling her blades around slowly. "Perhaps he has a point."

"To the Fade with him!" Vaughan say, chuckling. "Sometimes, you just have to treat him like a child since he usually acts like one."

"Go Fade yourself," Braden grumbled under his breath.

Vaughan cocked an eyebrow at him. "What did you say, dunce? If it's important, don't keep it to yourself."

"Just commenting on the filthiness of this corner, that is all."

"Good," Vaughan said before turning back to Lunari. "Now back to business: seeing that there's no need for further bloodshed, how about we make a deal? You let us keep the women for the night and I'll give you forty sovereigns as payment for their services and will tell the guards to let you walk back to your alienage unharmed. You can buy yourself a place to live outside Denerim and perhaps even open a shop and _maybe_ become rich. So, what do you say?"

"How about I kill you instead and take that money as compensation for ruining my wedding?" Lunari sneered as she pulled out a bottle of rat poison and poured the rest of the liquid onto the weapon in her dominant hand. She then cast the empty bottle to the side.

Though Jonaley became tensed, Vaughan simply smiled as he turned to look at a painting hanging on the wall behind him. It was a portrait of a man who looked similar to Vaughan himself, though Lunari personally could care less about who he really is. "Perhaps we fight each other and _maybe_ you actually manage to kill me," Vaughan finally said. "However, my father is the arl of Denerim and he won't let my murder go unpunished. He'll burn your precious alienage to the ground and will slaughter your people by the hundreds. You have obviously picked a fight with the wrong person, knife-ears."

"Nice try but you don't scare me," Lunari responded as she got into a combat stance. "I hope you've already ate, drank, and became merry yesterday, for today you die."

With a bloodthirsty sneer, Vaughan turned back to Lunari and unsheathed his twin swords. "Well, I've hoped to receive my privilege from you while you still draw breath," he said as he too got into a combat stance. "However, I suppose that it'll be just as exciting to hear you scream as I gut you.'

Immediately, Lunari and Vaughan went at each other, their blades clashing in a fury of metal. As Jonaley and Braden sprang to action, Soris fired a bolt at the latter's foot, causing him to fall to the floor and scream loudly as he try to yank the barbed projectile out of his foot.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?!" Braden whined in agony.

Before Soris could load another bolt, Jonaley was on him in a minute. Dodging a sword strike aimed for his head, Soris dropped the crossbow and wielded his sword. As Jonaley forced him back with quick strikes of his two swords, Soris tried to keep up with the rapid blows. However, as Jonaley was more experienced in combat than he was, Soris knew that he must come up with a good way of dealing with him or he won't last any longer.

With the flat of a blade, Vaughan knocked the poison-laced sword out of Lunari's hand. With a quick slash, he opened a gash on the left side of her chest before forcing her back with another slash that she dodged this time. Hearing a war cry behind her, Lunari quickly dove out of the way of a slash by Braden. Rolling into a crouch, Lunari held her sword with both hands before striking at Braden like a coiled snake, running the weapon through his body. Out of the corner of her eye, Lunari saw Vaughan rushing toward her and pulled out quickly just in time to dodge an upward slash that cut into Braden instead, knocking him into the air. With a rising slash, Lunari tried to split Vaughan from groin to head, only for his reflexes to kick in, knocking the blow away. As the two pairs of combatants fought each other, Shianni backed away to the safety of a corner, filled with worry and fear as she watched her two cousins face their attackers.

Gritting his teeth in frustration as he glanced at Braden's corpse for a moment, Vaughan continued to fight Lunari, his attack speed matching closely with Lunari's blocking speed despite being better armed. Looking over Vaughan's shoulder, Lunari could see Soris begin to fare poorly against Jonaley. In fact, Soris has sustained more wounds than he'd managed to inflict on the human and was becoming even more fatigued by the minute. Soon, Lunari will have to do something if she wished to save her cousin.

Waiting for an opening, Lunari blocked an attack before booting Vaughan away. Picking up a nearby chair, Lunari threw it at Jonaley. Though it missed him by a wide margin, the distraction caused Jonaley to look, giving Soris all the time he needed to finish him off for good. Turning back to his foe, Jonaley took what will become his last look at his opponent before Soris drove his sword's point through his throat, killing him instantly.

Suddenly, Vaughan rushed Lunari, plunging both swords into her sides and causing her the scream in pain. As he tackled her onto the ground, Lunari grunted loudly when she landed on something hard, something that felt long like the hilt of a sword. Grunting, Lunari was just beginning to recognize the object she fell on when Vaughan drove the swords deeper into her flesh.

"Kyaaaah!" Lunari screamed again in agony as Vaughan straddled her.

"I've love the way you scream," Vaughan sneered, his breath reeking of raw sewage. "In fact, maybe I should take my privilege right here and now-AUGH!"

Having come to her rescue, Soris stabbed Vaughan in the back with his sword. However, the wound wasn't deep enough to be fatal and Vaughan retaliated by sending Soris back with a slash across his chest the moment he stood back to his feet. Glaring at a badly wounded Soris, Vaughan turned back to Lunari just in time to receive a superficial cut to the chest that seemed to burn with fire. In front of him, Lunari has risen to her feet, holding the very sword he'd knocked out of her hand earlier.

"It's a great night to die, rat," Lunari mused as she sheathed her weapons. "Don't you agree?"

Dropping a sword, Vaughan clutched his throat with one hand and began to choke a the rat poison took effect. In desperation, he swinged at her with his remaining sword as his strength began to leave him. Dodging the attack, Lunari watched with silent vindication as Vaughan fell onto his face and begin to convulse. Finally after a few minutes, Vaughan finally became still.

As Soris tended to his own wounds, Shianni went over to Lunari and gave her a tight hug, clearly shaken by her harrowing experience with Vaughan but glad that it was now finally over. Painfully returning the hug, Lunari helped Shianni with her clothes before turning to Soris. "Do you have enough poultices for your wounds?" she asked him as Shianni tended to her wounds.

"Plenty to patch up the injuries of a small band of warriors," he said before looking up to Lunari. "Other than that, I'm ready to rescue the other women."

Turning to Shianni, Lunari unsheathed the poison-laced sword and handed it to her. "Are you able to fight, Shianni?" she asked.

"After what Vaughan have done to me," Shianni said as she took the sword, having a tone of vengeance. "I feel like killing every single shem inside this castle."

"Just kill whoever attacks us," Lunari warned her. "I don't want human civilian blood on my hands."

"Fine then," Shianni said grudgingly.

Looting the bodies of Vaughan and his friends, Lunari, Soris, and Shianni left the room in search of the kidnapped elven women, hacking down anyone who stood in their way.

'''''''''''''''''

Western gate of the Alienage

Forty-five minutes later...

After a long time of worrying for the safety of those who went to Drakon Keep, Valendrian's spirits lifted when he saw none other than Lunari, Soris, and Shianni enter the alienage along with the kidnapped women. However, he quickly became concerned when he saw that Nelaros and Nola were missing. "Maker's breath, what happened and where's Nola and Nelaros?" he asked when they arrived.

"They're dead," Lunari said gloomy as the other women went to their homes save for Shianni. "Vaughan's men killed them."

Valendrian cupped his hands over his face and shook his head slowly. "Maker rest their souls..."

"However, we killed Vaughan and saved the women," Soris added, which only made Valendrian more alarmed.

"While I am grateful for the women's safety," Valendrian let his hands fall to his sides. "When the arl hears of his son's murder, he will punish us all."

"Maker's ass, Vaughan asked for this when he'd kidnapped us!" Shianni blurted out before calming down. "He had it coming when he crashed the wedding, demandiing his 'privilege'.

"Yes, but repaying evil with more evil never ends well, Shianni."

"We can't just let the humans walk over us-" Shianni stopped talking when she heard the sounds of marching behind her. Turning toward the sound, Lunari saw a large group of soldiers moving toward them. When they finally stopped a few meters from the elves, one of them, a male human who appeared to be in his mid fifties, looked them up and down before speaking, "We are here to arrest the two elves who witnesses say are responsible for the deaths of Lord Vaughan and his two acquaintances. Have you seen any suspicious characters wandering around here later?"

Knowing earlier that this would happen, Lunari, Soris, and Shianni have agreed to keep quiet about the part they played in Vaughan's death, at least to the human authorities. They have even taken the time to wash the blood off their clothing. Of course, all would've gone according to plan had Lunari considered one particularly spiteful person.

"She and Soris did it!" Elva shouted as she ran up to the two groups. With a proud and vindictive look in her eyes, she pointed a finger at Lunari and Soris. "These two are the ones you're looking for, sers."

Lunari whistled in mock appreciation. "Wow, your skill in pointing things out is admirable, Elva!" she praised her, clapping slowly as she smirked. "Perhaps you can use that marvelous skill to point out more attractive mistresses for your fat, old drunkard of a husband."

"Lunari!" Valendrian shouted, agitated at Lunari's blatant sarcasm.

"Get stuffed, wench!" Elva countered, flipping her the bird.

"Well, now that our two murderers have been caught," the soldier said as he turned to glare at Lunari and Soris. "You two are coming with me. We will hack you down if you resist."

"I'm afraid that's not necessary," a familiar voice said, causing everyone to turn to face the newcomer just as he joined the two parties. His silver armor shining in the dim moonlight, it was none other than Duncan himself. "May I offer a different proposition for Lunari?"

"Forget it Grey Warden," the soldier said. "These two are murderers and must be brought to justice."

"Of course, but joining the Grey Wardens is usually considered a death sentence, ser. Allow me to conscript her and take her out of your hands, _if_ she accepts."

After thinking about the implied ultimatum Duncan has presented to her, Lunari finally relented. "I accept."

"Very well, then," the soldiers said before turning to Soris. "However, _you're _coming with us."

"What about me?!" Soris asked Duncan, becoming fearful for his life. "Can I join too?"

"This is not charity, Soris," Duncan said, shaking his head slowly. "The Grey Wardens only accept the best fighters."

Soris was about to protest when he finally relented. "Okay then, I'll go...," he finally said before accompanying the soldiers back to the keep.

Elva; however, was even more furious at Lunari's perceived escape from punishment. "I hope a darkspawn choke on your ugly face!" she screeched before running back home.

Sighing, Valendrian turned to Lunari, sadness on his face. "Though I'd hate for you to be subjected to such a fate," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "At least your father can rest, knowing that you won't be locked up in a dark and dank dungeon somewhere. May you make him and your mother Adaia proud."

"Thank you, Valendrian," Lunari said, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Lunari!" Shianni said as she hugged her tightly. Rubbing her red hair, Lunari kissed her forehead before letting go. She then turned toward Duncan.

"Can I say my goodbyes to my people before I go, Duncan?" she asked him.

A small smile appeared on the human's face. "You may do so, Lunari," he said, folding him arms across his chest. "We shall travel south to Ostagar in the southern hinterlands of Ferelden at first light."

Nodding, Lunari bid Valendrian and Shianni farewell before walking toward her house on the other side of the alienage. If her father was saddened by what happened to his daughter's wedding earlier, few can imagine just how he would take the news of her joining the Grey Wardens.

'''''''''''''''''''''

**~Marisalene~**

Ostagar

Noontime

Two weeks later...

On the bridge leading to the rest of the ruined fortress, the guard parted to allow the entourage of Circle mages and their Templar escorts to travel along the crumbling structure, their horses nickering in the warm air. Marveling at the sight of the imposing Tower of Ishal in the distance, Marisalene was eager to learn more about this place. Sure the Tevinters had built this place to protect the rest of Ferelden from the Chasind barbarians who lived in the Korcari Wilds to the south but the tower seems to be much too grand to be some boring watch tower.

When they got to the other end of the bridge, a guard stopped them and took Uldred's horse by the bridle. "Sorry sers and madams," he said as Uldred glared at him. "You aren't allowed to take the horses to the campground as more room is still needed for troops still coming in from the north. I will take your steeds to the makeshift corrals; king's orders.

As the others begin to dismount, Uldred got off his horse and turned to scowl at the guard. "I've been to Ostagar before and it's huge enough to hold four thousand knights!" he griped as the soldier folded his arms across his chest. "Why is King Cailan reserving so much space?! Does he truly expect reinforcements from the Orlesians-"

At that very moment, the sun's rays reflected off of Uldred's waxed scalp and into the guard's eyes. Clutching his eyes, the guard screamed as he stumbled toward his right, heading toward the bridge's parapet. "Auugh, my eyes! My eyes!" he screamed in a bloodcurdling screech as if in great agony. "I'm blinded! I'm blinded! _KYAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa...*CRUNCH!*_"

Before anyone could react, the guard tripped over the short wall and gave a high-pitched scream as he fell to his death, landing on the rocks below with a sickening crunch.

Rushing over to where the unfortunate soldier has fallen, Marisalene, Wynne, and Uldred winced in sympathy upon seeing the soldier's crumpled and lifeless form. "That's got to hurt...," Marisalene shuddered visibly.

"Great...," Uldred lamented, sighing heavily. "I've come to Ostagar to slay some darkspawn and the first thing I'd ended up killing instead is a friendly soldier. Just wait until the king and the first enchanter hear about this."

"Why do you keep putting that much wax on your head to begin with, Uldred?" Wynne asked him, glaring at him with disapproval.

Uldred shrugged nonchalantly. "It helps retains the moisture in the scalp, as well as gives it a healthy radiance."

"Aren't that the truth!" someone said out loud, causing most of the others to laugh. The metallic reverberations in the person's voice indicated that the heckler was a Templar who was wearing his helmet.

"Go [**bleep**] yourself, tin man!" Uldred lashed out at the man.

"Let's continue on," Marisalene said as she handed her horse to another guard, who was busy averting his eyes from Uldred in fear of being subjected to the same fate as his comrade. "I'd hate for us to still be idling here when the darkspawn attack again."

"You do have a point, Marisa," Wynne agreed before turning to the other mages. "Let's find a place to set up the tents and begin the rituals as soon as possible. We must do so if we want to be at our peak when the darkspawn attack."

Without a word, the large group of mages and Templars walked the rest of the way to the army camp, being anxious and prepared to face whatever battles that laid ahead.


End file.
